Jōshō Arashi (rising storm)
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: from the Jōshō series. i may not be human but i do have feeling just as you do. i may not be a demon but i do have a bloodlust. i'm not human, or a demon, and nobody knows what i am- not even me. At least nobody hates me.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had to admit that they were terrified. They had just recently gotten a new container for the tailed beast, and he wasn't the happiest of children. He didn't hesitate to kill anyone, and his control over sand was amazing.

It was worse now that it had been revealed that a seemingly parentless child had appeared at this village gates three years after they got their new tail beast container. They did tests on the boy trying to find his parents but he had none, also after several tests, it was clear to the entire village that there was something foul in the child - just like the tailed beast.

The boy's chakra was different and he had to much for his small size. He was on constant watch in order for the village to rest assured that the boy wouldn't kill them. They began to fear and hate him just as much a the Kazekage's youngest son.

It was unfair but when a demon is living in the same place as you an one of them is known to kill you if you happen to cross their path there is a reason to be afraid. Not even shinobi would be able to stop a demon.

They did have to admire the child though. His chakra felt like a violent storm and a few months after he turned five they discovered something rather odd. Even at his young age the boy could use his chakra. He was still to young to understand it wasn't normal for people his age to have such control. Nor was it normal to be able to summon a storm.

Yet he could. If anyone had to say one thing about the boy that wasn't influenced by fear it would be 'He lives up to his name.'

This is the story of Arashi the storm child of the sand.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

I looked up at the sky smiling. It was sunny right now as it normally was in my village, unless i was summoning rain to help water the few things we do grow, or when we're in a drought season and really need water.

When I was younger, people didn't really like me all that much but now I fit in just as well as any of the other civilian children. After awhile they warmed up to me because i was so helpful and i never had any ill intent. I wouldn't mind giving up everything i had in order to sale my home.

They did tell my why they used to dislike me so much. It was because my chakra was really different and resembles an angry storm, as well a the fact that i was randomly left at the village gates. I still have the same chakra but one of the ninja walking about was kind enough to teach me how to mask my chakra so people could feel more at ease around me, but i do make most of the ninja in the village jump because they don't realise i'm there until they see me.

I won't deny scaring them just for fun. It's not like it should scar them that muth and most of them are inspired to learn how to sense chakra because they don't' like it that much.

"Hey Arashi! Come here for a second!"

I turned to the person calling me. The old man was standing at the entrance to the park, his thinning greyish white hair comed slick over his head to cover his small bald spot. He was holding a cloth wrapped box in his hand.

Even from 20 feet away i could still smell the contents. I smiled and ran towards him. His heavy hand ruffled my waist length storm cloud like hair, successfully messing up my ponytail. I used to cut it shorter, but it grew back so fast i had to cut it to often, and eventually i grow tired of it and just pulled it back and let it grow out. It doesn't grow to fast when it's longer.

"Hi Gramps, what are you doing here?"

He smiled warmly, "I noticed you didn't have a lunch today and we all know that you don't plan on returning to the orphanage until the last minute."

I laughed loudly rubbing the back of my neck. He was right i never went back to the orphanage until the very last minute. I knew when lights out was and when they required all of us to be back.

"I forgot to pack on today and i didn't want to stay inside any more than necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your weather addiction." he waed hi hand in the air dismissive and sat down on a nearby picnic bench with me following him close behind.

As soon as the food was in my hands i dugg in. I have never tasted better food than what Grams makes. He runs a food stop near the park so he must be on brek or something so he can eat his own lunch.

"Thanks old man."

He nodded, "I heard you got your genin team assignments yesterday."

With food dripping from my mouth i looked up and shook my head, "The Kazekage put on a team with his kids."

Gramps eyes widened and a look of fear flashed through his eyes.

"Well i wish you luck then Arashi." he hurried away and i watched his retreating form. Garra. It was him who made the entire village frightened. With his control over sand if the Kazekage left one day for a political meeting we could lose the entire village.

I had never met any of the kids before. Gaara was a few years older than me and i graduated early at only ten years of age. I was born will great chakra controle so learning the jutsu was simple. I also had a photographic memory so i was good in the facts department to. That's why i was able to graduate earlier than the norm of twelve years old. Garra is thirteen right now and i have seen him once in passing, he doesn't seem that bad.

I kind of like the way his chakra feels it's like mine. It's dark but unlike mine it feels like death. I'm mildly looking forwards to being on his team, but i don't get to work with any of the other kids my age anymore. Most of them are going on D-ranks right now with their own team. I on the other hand have yet to meet them.

Just as i finished my thought one of the village Anbu landed in front of me, kneeling down in front of yet still towering over me. The pains of being short for my age. "The Kazekage requests your presence at his office."

"Ok!"

He vanished instantly and after quickly disposing the the now empty lunch box before heading to the office. As soon as i arrived at the building the secretary ushered me to the office. She wouldn't tell me what is going on but she looked a bit scared and left me at the door on my own.

I knocked and the Kazekage's even voice answered my knock telling me to enter. I entered and shut the door behind me my eyes looking to the three kids standing along the wall before heading towards the Kazekage.

His eyes were sharp and seemed to stare through my sole. I gulped nervously and bowed.

"Arashi these are my children they are your teammates from now on"

I locked word he three, the redhead known as Gaara was the shortest, then Kankuro was in the middle. Temari the only daughter of the Kazekage was only a bit taller than them. I myself barely reached Garras shoulders.

Cursed shortness of mine, why must you do this to me. I smiled at them, "Hello then, my name is Arashi. It's nice to meet you all."

"Hello, Arashi. I look forwards to being your team mate." Temari greeted me first her eyes looking to Gaara like she was asking for permission to speak. Garra himself was watching me and i blinked in surprise. His gord was moving around a lot, almost like the sand inside wanted out.

It didn't come at me though so i assumed it was just because he wanted to watch me a bit before making his decision. I never thought he would be so rational. The civilians of the village said he killed people for no reason.

"I will leave you four to get aquaninced. You have a B-rank in an hour."

I blinked in surprise as he walked away. My very first mission would be a B-rank. I seam to be losing confidence in my abilities now. I've never even done a D-rank before in my life!

Garra vanished in a whirlwind of sand and i looked at the two remaining older kids who were looking at me more at ease now. "I have to show you crow some time." the brown haired boy said pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm a puppet user just to let you know, Temari here uses wind based attacks."

They looked at me for my inpho and i nodded, "I use wind and lightning, but i combine them to make thunderstorms and sutch. I can influence the weather almost effortlessly, but the larger the space i'm covering the harder it gets to keep it up. I know the basic Academy stuff and have gone a bit farther in Taijutsu. My chakra control is great and i have a photographic memory."

They stared at me blankly before looking at one another, "That's interesting. How many missions have you done before Arashi?"

"None." i answered honestly.

The two shared a look again then Kankuro looked back at me smirking, "Well we don't want to babysit you on this one so you better do well."

I gave him a smirk of my own, "I'd say Garra will be the one being baby sat or he will be the one doing the baby sitting. Poor poor Gaara." i teased. The two glared at me lightly.

"Well we only have a half hour left so go get your stuff from your house."

"It's next door so i shouldn't be too long." with that i left missing the conflicted looks they shared. The Orphanage was next door and they must have known that.

Oh well, there's nothing i can do about my parentless status. They would have found out eventually. I left to pack leaving the thought behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as i had told them it didn't take me long to pack and i was at the village gates ten minutes earlier than planned. There wasn't anyone around for me to talk to. I amused myself by playing with a small cloud i created.

I barely used one percent of my chakra and the cloud was raining hard, and lightning flashed every so often, followed by a quiet thunder. I will never understand my ability but oh well, i may as well learn what i can about it.

It could be a Kenki Genki. I may even have family that siding know i exist. People tend to pass their eyes over me unless i make a sound. I looked up when the wind told me there they were approaching and dismissed my storm cloud.

The three had seen it though and were watching me wide eyed. Or at least two of them ere Garra always looked like that. "Wow, Arashi. I didn't know you could do it like that. Is it a Genki Genki?"

"I do not know. I was left at the village gates ten years ago with nothing more than a thin blanket."

The three seemed to think instantly of their mother's death. Gaara was a newborn and knew nothing, Kankuro's memories were probably faded and Temari would have to be the only one who really met their mother.

I smiled and walked to them. They were standing a bit of a ways from Gaara who's aura warned me to not to come to close. I sood five feet from the other children and tilted my head slightly, "so what is this mission about anyways?" i asked them and then they shared a look, "it's an assassination mission. I feel bad that this is your first even and you have to kill someone already."

I shrugged, "i don't mind. I've killed things before."

"It doesn't matter if you've killed things before! You'll have to kill a human being!" i looked Temari in the eye.

"I was created so i would kill. There is nothing stopping me from killing you other than the fact that i am of sane mind."

Her eyes widened. She had undoubtedly see the look in my eyes. You see when i use my storm ability my eyes change to look just like an angry storm that will stop at nothing to kill. It's something that i've learned doesn't really mean i will kill it's kind of like a warning that the terrain around me will be targeted y a storm.

They look like this no matter what i'm doing with my storm ability. They look like this when i make it drizzle lightly and when i summon a large storm that could flatten land for miles if i wished it to.

I find it annoying but it's not the worst thing that could happen. It can be fixed by wearing sunglasses or something like that. And my eyes can see in the dark when they're like that, and do a number of other things to. Such as i don't have to close my eyes when i swim in water, and they aren't affected by wind so i can leave them open.

I also don't have to blink when their like this. I can turn them on at will to but i don't ever need to right now because live in the village.

"Um anyway. I don't know if father told you at any point in time but he gave us sheets to fill out for the chunin exams in the leaf village. We're heading straight there after the mission. For some reason they're letting you compete with us even though you'll have only ever done one mission."

"Cool! Oh and by the way how many people are we supposed to kill?"

She blinked, "well there's a small village a few miles from our village that's been creating shinobi so we'll be killing them and burning down the village. Do you by any chance know any fire jutsu?"

I shook my head, "i'll just make a tornado go through it. It'll get the job done! Now let's go!"

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

We set off soon after and planned to reach the village by nightfall. We would take action around midnight under the cover of darkness. I mean we didn't want to let all of the ninja in the tiny village know we were attacking.

I can't wait either. I know that this is going to involve a lot of killing but it's my first mission ever, and they're giving me something hard! I can't help but be excited. That's why i was smiling the entire way there and didn't stop until we reached a good sized clearing were we could stay and rest for a while.

"This is good enough. I suppose we could take shifts until midnight. There's no point in us staying up for the next three hours unless you guys want to do something?" Temari aed the last part almost silently because Gaara was glaring at her.

"Um, i think we'll go with your plan." i smiled at her but i was staring warily at Garra who didn't seem to have anything against taking my head off.

"U-um G-garra, co-would t-take watch?"

I watched Kankuro stutter through his sentence but he received no answer other than a small nod from the redhead. I watched the redhead backup to sit against a tree nd begin his watch.

Uncertainly i laid down next to the two older siblings and soon sleep began to call to me. I was asleep in no time but i couldn't help but be on guard with Gaara the one watching me in my sleep.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

He woke me with a star when his sand wrapped around my foot and he carried my upside down to the village. I woke up as soon as i was lifted into the air but he didn't let me go. So i was hanging there by one one foot with my arms crossed pouting.

"You and let me down now. I can walk."

The two older siblings glanced from me to Gaara but as soon as Garra looked at them they looked forwards and continued running without pausing, "You meanies."

In response Gaara's sand tightened a bit and i stuck my tongue out at him trying to get the weird smile of his face. It was really creepy, like that smile you see when a sociopath killer is about to kill something! Wait does that mean Gaara's a sociopath killer!

"We're here." Temari whispered pointing to the well lit village. From what i could see there were only two guys standing guard at the gates, "Arashi you go first and be our distraction. Get as close as you can two the two guards and kill them. You look the most innocent out of the four of us."

"Ok i guess."

I nodded and then because didn't have enough money for shinobi clothes i simply walked from the bushed forcing tears to my eyes and looking like a cared lost child. I was dressed in plain civilian children clothes that were worn out with age.

I tripped before nearing the gates and pulled myself into a sitting position holding my bleeding knee.

"Hey little boy, what's wrong? Are you lost?"

The two guards came towards me and sat on the side of me, the other one added his commentary in a softer tone, "What village are you from?"

I looked at them with wide eyes, "I was told to never ever tell anyone anything!"

They glanced at each other, "It's ok we're good people. We won't hu…" they were cut off swiftly with a hard spike of sand through their hearts. I guess i had been enough of a decoy for them to get the sad into position.

As soon as they began to fall my tears were gone and i revealed my eyes to them.

"I'm from Suna, sorry."

Then they died their eyes holding a look of fear. I stood all falce feeling gone, "You can really act Arashi. They bought it without even questioning it for a second."

I nodded, "When i was younger and the entire village waned me dead i had to use a henge and my acting in order to get food or i would have died. The orphanage used to only give me a piece of bread each day."

They nodded and with a flick of her wrist Temari gave the signal to move forwards. We ran into the the village and began moving through the village we killed everyone with no problem until we got to the sixth house. It had been Kankuro in that one and he had missed the fatal blow on a shinobi who then sent out a warning signal.

The signal woke up every single shinobi in the village and they all tracked it to where it started to so within minutes we were surrounded. They looked from me two the three dressed in shinobi clothes.

"I believe thy have one hostage with them."

They looked at one another then turned towards us, "Release the hostage and we'll let you leave alive!"

I was motioned forwards and i ran towards the lead man. When i was three feet from him i held up my hand and the wind formed a kuni in my hand. He dodged at the last second and instead of cutting his neck it cut through his arm.

Despite the cut being only a few millimeters deep the wind that made he kuni cut his arm entirely off.

"Crap! He's not a hostage! He's a master wind user watch out!"

I smiled at him cheerfully, "aww, i missed. I won't miss again." when i plunged the kuni into his neck. After than i became a whirlwind of wind. No Matter what you did i would kill you. It didn't take to long for me to finish off the people who came after me.

I didn't have a single scratch other. Temari and Kankuro were being overwhelmed so i went to help them out. I smiled at Kankuro as i swiftly choped of a guys head.

Once he was on more even grounds i moved to help Temari who was trying to invade ton of fire jutsu. She was keeping the people awa but she couldn't do anything about the fire with her wind. I watched for a second then stabbed the man who was using the fire jutsu through the heart the wind off my kuni making him explode.

 **(His kuni is like the rinnegan. It's formed out of chakra and he's added his wind to it to give it more of a white spinning look. It packs quite the blow.)**

Then i left her to her own means. I already knew that she was going to take almost no time at all to finish them no that she wasn't dodging a ton of fire. I looked around and noticed that Kankuro was done and Gaara was going after the people who had tried to flee. As soon as we were done i turned to the two siblings who were watching me and smiled lightly.

"You know i don't think i feel that bad about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Garra didn't take to long to finish up his part of the mission and i was surprised to see that neither him or me had a scratch on us. The two older siblings on the other hand didn't come out as unharmed. They both had a few cuts and bruises.

"Hu, looks like you weren't all you said you were Kankuro."

"Hey! I would've done even better if i wasn't fighting so many opponents!"

I nodded, "so you're more of a one-on-one fighter." he had a tick mark and i turned to Temari, "What about you?"

She frowned, "i'm still working on creating a defence against fire because as you saw when someone uses it against m i can't do anything but dodge or i'd get a ton of flames to my face."

I smiled, "If you can't come up with anything you should try just increasing your speed so you can take them down before they are able to create a jutsu."

The two siblings who were standing near m and listening smiled, "You're smart for your age Arashi. You don't seem all that bothered ither. Most people are shaking like flies after their first kill. I know Kankuro was."

"Hey! You were to so you shouldn't be talking!"

I laughed at their bickering, "Well they trained us for this in the academy right? And my chakra is foul by nature so i think it might have something to do with that."

The two nodded and i trailed after them out of the village to the forest surrounding were Gaara was waiting impatiently. We stopped at the line of trees and turned to face the small village. I raised my arms to about shoulder level my elbows bent slightly. Behind me the three closed their eyes as the wind began to pick up. Within thirty seconds there was a full blown tornado ripping through the village.

It destroyed everything in its path and i watched it proseds. As soon as the village was leveled i lowered my arms and the tornado winked out of existence.

I turned two the three now opening their eyes. I smiled, "Ok, let's go."

The nodded and we left just as the sun began to rise.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

"Hey Temari i forgot to ask you earlier but what is a chunin exam?"

Her mouth fell open and her eyes flickered to me for a second before returning to the tree's in front of her so she wouldn't slip while we were tree running, "It's an exam genin have to take in order to become chunin."

I nodded and we reverted back to silence, the birds chirping filling it with their music. We didn't run for to much longer and stopped a bit away from large gates with the leaf symbol above it.

It had only taken three days to get here from the village we flattened, and along the way i say that Kankuro was the most helpful. I don't know how but at some point we ran out of food and had to catch it on our own.

Kankuro trapped them with his puppets and Temari direct them towards him using mild wind jutsu.

I suddenly tired and sprawled out on the ground, "owey."

The two brown haired sibling sighed and Gaara's eyes narrowed, "really Arashi. How do you trip when we aren't even moving?"

I wined and tossed a rock at him. Temari pulled me to my feet rolling her eyes. For some reason i can't keep balance feary well when there's no wind and right now there is no wind what so ever.

If this keeps up i'll trip at least another 12 times today in the most interesting places. If i'm lucky i won' accidentally fall from a really high place. "Oh! I want to see the village from the heads they carved into their cliff!" i shouted.

Temari groaned, "We have to scout out the other teams to see who we're up against. I've told you this at least ten times now."

I nodded, "yeah but we aren't in the village yet so i thought you might have changed your mind."

"Are you crazy! I've already told you Arashi! I'm not changing my mind!"

"But! I-" i squealed in surprise az Gaara's sand lathed onto my feet and i hung upside-down as we walked into the village. I was pouting the entire way and we got a few weird looks as we walked through the gate. Temari handed the gate watchers our papers.

"Of course you take her side Gaara." he sande gave a squeeze and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked over at Temari as she returned to us and we walked further into the village. She looked at me with a pointed look and i pouted again. Temari was still scared of Gaara but there was nothing i could do about that.

At least this way i won't trip.

We stopped at a corner and gaara dropped me. I attempted to land on my feet, but with no wind i was unable to find balance and i probably would have split my head open if Garra hadn't caught me a put me up right.

"Thanks Gaara!"

I tried to be as kind towards Gaara as i could because he didn't have any friends and i don't think he'll kill me. His father would be really mad at him and there would be nothing in it for him because if i really wanted to i could probably blow his sand away but i think Garra may have more Chakra than me because he's older.

"You're so immature Arashi." Kankuro Groaned. "Now come on let's go look around and see if we can run into any other Genin teams that will be in the chunin exams this year."

Gaara had disappeared and i was left with the two brown haired siblings.

"OK! Let's go!"

I began marching away and suddenly Kankuro yanked me back. "Stay behind us. We're trying to get info not make friends."

I wined but obeyed and trailed behind them sulking. We turned at the corner i had tried to turn on earlier, but got yanked back. When i stepped around the corner a little kid had just ran into Kankro and i sighed as he lifted the kid into the air threatenly.

"Hey watch where you're going!" i shighed. The kid had a long blue scarf that was dragging along the ground despite him being a foot of the ground.

"Let him go!"

I looked at the boy with bright blond hair that didn't really look blond, but instead just plain solid yellow. "Uh, Tema-" i was cut off by the pink haired Idiot standing with two other kids behind the yellow guy.

I jumped up into the nearby tree and waited there seeing as none of them had noticed i took it as an ok for me to send Garra a message.

" _Gaara! Kankuro's fighting with some leaves!"_ as soon as i stopped flashing my chakra for the message i looked back at the scene below. There was a rock being thrown from the guy who had appeared halfway through my message and it was aimed at Kankuro's wrist. Before it could get there i caught the rock with two fingers holding it close to my eye.

"This is a great throwing rock. You mind if i keep it?"

I looked straight into the eyes of the duckbut boy. A silence had fallen over the ally and all of a sudden i felt myself being tugged up by my ankles and dangled in the air.

"Hey! I was just stopping the rock from hitting Kankuro!" i wined and pouted in Gaara's direction.

Kankuro had dropped the little kid and he had ran back to his friends. "O-oh, G-Gaara. you see, t-the little kid ran i-into m-me."

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

"S-sorry."

I was now hanging next to Gaara, still suspended in the air by my ankles, "Sooo, are we leaving now?"

Gaara nodded and in a whirlwind of sand we were on the ground. We began walking away and all of a sudden the duck but yelled out, "Hey! What's your name!"

Temari turned, "Hu, oh you mean me?"

I facepalmed. He had Temari under his charm already. Why are girls so gullible?

"No. The redhead and the storm cloud head."

I fingered my hair. It stuck up in every direction and was only a bit neater than the yellow head. I only reached Gaara's shoulder and i still wear my civilian clothes. It's not like i can't fight in them. They're way too big so i have free movement in them.

"Gaara of the sand." He motioned to me.

"HI! I'm Arashi! Nice to meet you i guess." i smiled at them upside-down.

Garra continued, "I am quite interested in you as well."

Duck but smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha."

We began walking away but yellow head had something to say, "Hey! What about me? Don't you want to know who i am?"

"Don't care." Wow Temari how harsh.

The pinkett added something next, "If i'm correct, based of your headbands you're from Suna so what are you doing here in Kahona?"

I looked at Gaara, "Can't we go already?"

He glanced at me but paid no more attention to me, "We're here for the chunin exam." Temari Smirked.

Yellow looked at the pinkett, "Hey Sakura, what's the chunin exam?"

The pinkett now identified as Sakura was shaking in annoyance, "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT NARUTO!"

I whimpered and covered my ears as we started walking away again. Sakura was now explaining the chunin exams to Naruto, previously called yellow, "Finally! I thought i was going to die of annoyance!"

Nobody answered me. Kankuro was still scared because he had caused trouble and Garra sure wasn't happy about it. Temari was smart enough to know that when Gaara's in one of his moods not to talk around him unless he was fine with having you around.

Gaara seamed to tolerate them but he threatened to kill them often enough. It's strange because he's never once threatened me. I crossed my arms and Gaara's sand carried me by my ankles to the hotel we were staying at.

On our way i looked around at everything. It was a lot more busy in Kahona. In Suna it was really quiet for some reason but Gramps said it's always been like that. I stared wide eyed at the hotel before me. It was huge!

"Wow!"

Temari and Kankuro laughed lightly casting nervous glances at Gaara but he was ignoring them, "I can't believe you've never seen a hotel like this. We have at least three back home."

"Shut up Kankuro!" he smiled and headed inside. I couldn't help but look around at everything wide eyed. After a while the shock wore off and boredom began to creep up on me. I began doing this weird exercise a lot like vertical sit ups.

I received a few weird looks but nobody seemed to question it to much. I think they were paying more attention to the small blob of sand surrounding me feet and holding me up. Kankuro had gone with Temari to check into our room. It only took them about five minutes.

"Ok. We're in room #368. Arashi, here's your key."

I took the shiny golden colored key and stuffed it in my pockets along with the other garbage i had somehow collected over the course of the day. Even the rock was in there. I was carried into the room by the sand but Garra dumped me on the closes bed. I sat up in shock once more.

"This is the biggest bed i've ever seen!"

Gaara had vanished again so i was left alone with Temari and Kankuro, "Hu? But that's just a single."

I stared at them wide eyes, "They have names for beds!?"

"Er, yeah." Kankuro answered uncertainty.

My eyes glistened, "This is way bigger than my bed back at the orphanage!"

They looked at one another, "Um, Arashi? A single is the smallest bed size out there."

My eyes widened even more and i put my hand out to the side creating the bed i slept in at the orphanage out of wind. It wasn't evan really a bed, more like just two blocks off wood two feet of the ground with a piece of wood layed over the top half the side of the Single be i was sitting on. It was covered in blankets to.

"This is what all the beds look like at the orphanage. They don't have enough money to buy us real beds and keep us clothed and fed." i smiled, "It's not as bad as you'd think."

They began laughing, "You're so humble Arashi!"

"You think so?"

The nodded still laughing. I smiled, "Alright! Let's get ready for the exam! I can't wait!"

And so the three of us grew closer and we began brainstorming plans for the exam.


	4. Chapter 4

The first exam was in an hour and Gaara looked overexcited. "I think the first exam might be a paper test or something," Temari stated.

"No! I suck at paper tests!" I yelled, "Help me!"

"Calm down Arashi. We'll help you out. I mean if you get disqualified we will too and father won't be happy with us."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I had been filled in on the attack and I didn't agree with it but it's not like it matters all that much. If the Kazekage ordered it himself I can't do anything about it. I have no control over his actions.

"Anyway, we should be prepared for anything. They may try to lay a trap on us before we get there to try and filter out the people who stand absolutely no chance at passing."

I nodded, pretending I knew exactly what Temari was talking about. Kankuro found me out quickly, "Arashi." I looked at him, "Stop pretending like you know what we're talking about."

Silence fell over our group for a while and Gaara was surprisingly the one to break it, "Let's go.'

He walked from the room without waiting for us to reply and we had to run to catch up with him. I tripped three feet from him in a moment when the breeze had completely stopped again. I didn't hit the ground because his sand caught me and steady me before I could hurt myself. It wouldn't be very nice if I really hurt myself bad when the test hadn't even started yet.

The wind started up again and I began to run again, catching up to them in no time I followed them to Kahunas ninja academy. We wasted no time finding the room we were supposed to be in and we simply stood there waiting for the exam to start.

I didn't bother trying to start a conversation with anyone because I already knew that if I did my team would yell at me and none of the guys from any other villages currently present in this room would even respond.

Gaara didn't talk a lot. Temari and Kankuro were too scared of Gaara to risk it. I guess silence is the better option it'd end with it anyway. All of a sudden I tripped over nothing, and instead of catching me Gaara's sand just wrapped around my ankles and lifted me up.

I'm already really used to this. Ever since I met them that day in the office and finished the mission with them Gaara's sand keeps doing this so I don't get too dizzy with all the blood rushing to my head. It doesn't' make me feel or think any different.

Suddenly the doors opened and a few kids from the leaf entered. A pineapple head, a blonde and a big-boned kid. I pointed to them and looked at Garra.

"No."

I pouted but he never changed his mind. A few more kids came in and there were only a few minutes left when the team consisting of the Uchiha, Naruto, and Sakura kids entered. It only took them a few seconds to get on everyone's nerves after they met up with other kids from their graduation class.

All of them were rookies and a silver-haired boy from the leaf approached them.

 **(Change of p.o.v for the card reading.)**

The rookies gathered around Kabuto. "How about Gaara and Arashi from the sand, as well as Rock Lee from the leaf."

"Aww, you already know their names. That's no fun." despite that he pulled out a card, "Ok so Rock Lee. He specializes in Taijutsu and has no other talents. He's done a lot of different mission and he's only a year older than you all."

The rookies nodded and then tuned in their attention to hear about the sand shinobi.

"Alright, Gaara of the sand. He's the Kazekage's youngest son, and he's never been injured before. I don't know much about his stats but he uses sand. Arashi has been a genin for a week and get this, he's only ever been on one mission before. It was a B-rank assassination mission. His team had to kill an entire village that had been training Shinobi. He got out of it without a scratch and did most of the work. It's still his only mission."

The rookie Genin looked at each other, qual looks of horror on their face. The only team sent from the sand was full of murderers. "What happened to the people who weren't shinobi."

"They were killed just the same, women and children, anyone really. Once they killed them all they flattened the village."

Nobody said a word.

 **(Back to original p.o.v)**

The leaf shinobi were idiots. There's no other way to say it.

"They're idiots," Temari whispered under her breath and I tilted my head down to see her. Get it? Because I'm upside down if I looked up I'd be looking at the ground so I have to look down in order to see her.

"I agree. There's no doubt in my mind they've pissed off everyone here almost. It's an impressive feat."

I watched as two sound ninjas attacked the silver-haired boy.

They missed but the one's guy punch generated sound waves and the silver-haired boy coughed up blood and his glasses shattered.

Almost immediately after the proctor for the exam appeared, and gave this lecture about how we weren't allowed to fight unless we wanted to get disqualified. I was still hanging there by my ankles and Gaara didn't seem like he had any plans to let me down.

"Come up in an orderly fashion and pull a card from this bin." The weird looking Jonin held up a bn filled with slips of paper, "These will determine your seating arrangements. While you're up here grab a yeast but if you look at it before you're told I'll have to disqualify you."

I frowned at the man and then looked at Gaara, "Well? Let's get in line already."

He gave a stiff nod and we went up to the man holding the bin. Gaara took out a slip then looked at me. The man clearly had no plans to lower the bin to make this easier on me and I wined.

"That's mean." at the same time twisted my body into a pretzel so I could take a piece of paper. For anyone looking at me right now, they'd see a very painful pose. I had my knees bent and because I was facing away from the guy I bend my spine and brought my head in between my legs reaching out a hand to take a piece of paper.

"28!"

I looked at Gaara and he showed me his paper, "27? Really. That's great!"

He suddenly dropped me and moved to his seat. I sat up rubbing my head and glaring at the back of Gaara's head hoping he wouldn't notice. If he did I might die. Wait a second, Gaara would just hurt me because otherwise he'd get disqualified. I jumped up and cheered, suddenly fine again.

I plopped down in the seat next to Garra labeled 28 and looked at number 29. He seemed to be shivering really badly as Gaara fixed one of his famous stars on him. I faced forwards and the realized something. I forgot to get a test and Gaara did too.

"Aww, man. I forget to pick up the test."

Then I blinked and the test was in front of me. I turned to the boy wearing the green jumpsuit, "Why thank you leaf shinobi." I smiled as he blinked in surprise. I then realized he had gotten Gaara best two, but I hadn't really been paying attention to the weird redhead.

He nodded from the other side of the room where his table was at, staring down at his paper a faint blush on his cheeks. Weirdo, I guess. It seems like the leaf has a lot of them.

"Alright! For this test, you will have five chances. If you are caught cheating that many times you will fail! You have an hour to complete it and the last question will be given to you with only five minutes to go! Begin."

I flipped my paper almost instantly and then my head fell on the desk with a thump. We hadn't covered his stuff in the academy. At least I could answer number 7. It was one of those what would you do if… questions.

I filled it out quickly. They were asking what would I do if I was faced with an opponent many times stronger than me and if I abandoned the mission my entire village would be destroyed. They then went on to say he had a small opening and there's a chance I could get a hit in.

Obviously, i answered with, 'um I would never let this happen. If it did I'd just flatten the entire surrounding area. If that doesn't work I'll aim for the spot where he's open with a kunai and then kill him. Everyone falters when they're about to be killed. Or at least that's from my experience.

Because I didn't know the rest of the answers I began to draw. First, it was the weird snake-like man I had noticed on the way here, and the snake that had been wrapping itself around his feet.

With my photographing memory, it wasn't too hard. Next, i began sketching the Kazekage and my teammates. It only took 28 minutes and then I stopped and looked up. Hey, i just realized the point of this test. It's to cheat because there is no way a genin would be able to answer these and there's two chunin mixed in with us anyway.

I smirked and called a lightning bolt down from the ceiling along with high winds. I then took Gaara's filled out test and copied his answers. I smiled at him and returned it. Then i went back to drawing as i let the mini-storm fade away. The burnt mark on the floor may never go away.

 **(What Ibiki saw. So Ibiki p.o.v)**

When the storm began i thought it was an enemy attack until i saw the two sand shinobi sitting next to each other exchange answers. The redhead looked like he was struggling against the wind, but the other one with the storm cloud like hair was perfectly fine.

His eyes were just like a angry storm and i looked away on instinct. He wasn't closing his eyes and he wasn't covering them in order to keep out the wind.

That leads me to believe he was the one who called the storm but i hadn't sensed a surge of chakra form him so that leads me to think. No. there's no way Suna could have one of the people from that clan. They were killed of long ago.

That's when he looked me dead in the eye and smiled.

 **(original p.o.v)**

The proctor as watching me and i'm not sure how i feel about that. I mean it's goo that he feels the need to watch me, but he's the proctor and maybe he caught me cheating and stealing Gaara's answers.

Meh, oh well. Who cares.

I don't think he'll call me out for it because it's the people standing along the walls who are supposed to the people calling out the people calling us out for cheating but i don't blame them if they had to close their eyes against the wind.

I smiled at him when i caught him staring and he looked away.

The rest of the test passed by quickly and so we were getting the final question.

"For the final question there are a few things i must tell you. If you chose to answer the question and fail you will never be able to try for the chunin exams again, but if you leave now you can try again next year. Alright so do any of you want to leave?"

I watched as a bunch of people began to leave. Including the team of the guy sitting next to us. Half of us had left when yellow head raised a shaky hand then slammed it down on his desk. He was spewing some weird thing about how he was never going to give up and he'd become Hokage. Weird stuff like that.

After his speech nobody else left and Ikibi sighed, "Well i guess none of you are leaving now." he looked out at us remaining genin, "Alright you pass."

"HUU!" i covered my ears as almost everyone in the room replied at the same time.

"What do you mean!?"

The proctor took of his bandana showing us a bunch of torture scars. One side of his head was covered in Screw holes. I tilted my head as he finally answered the silent children waiting for his response, "A chunin must have good mind or he will end up giving valuable information to the enemy. I spent a week being torchered for information before being rescued."

He tied his bandana back on and continued, "The point of this test was for you to cheat. Most of you figured that out and there were many unique ways you all cheated. Some used chakra others did not, yet you all still did it. The tenth question was to test your strength of mind."

Yellow, also named Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf rubbed the back of his neck trying miserably to make it sound like he had known that all along.

And so the first exam ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Only a few seconds after the first exam ended a bundle of black cloth broke through the window and unfolded. It was pinned to the ceiling and floor by kunai knives and read 'The second exam starts now!'.

I laughed loudly as a lady struck a pose in front of the cloth. Ikibi, the last exam head proctor pushed the cloth out of his way and came to join her in front of it, "You let this many people pass! Oh well, i'll cut this number down by half anyway."

"Anko i wasn't done yet."

Anko, otherwise known as the second exam head proctor looked at him, "you were taking to long and i didn't feel like waiting any longer." she turned towards us and addressed us, "Alright fallo me!" she jumped out of the window and we began trailing after her. A few people quickly fell behind and got lost. I bet they hope they aren't going to be disqualified for that.

I ran to join up with Temari, and Kankuro who were running next to each other. Gaara was cheating and using his sand to transport.

"Wha'd you think of the exam?"

"Easy. they didn't even notice they had one extra side proctor than they began with. I had him look at the answers kids were writing down and he gave them to me when i went to the bathroom. I gave Temari the answers in a small capital on the way back to my spot."

I laughed, "i think they saw him, they just didn't say anything. You really have to pay closer to the eyes of people, unless of course they have eyes that could but you under a genjutsu or something like that."

"Stop reprimanding me for everything you little kid!"

"See you did fine Arashi." Temari turned to face me slightly ignoring her brother who had started to complain about his make up making him cold. It's what he gets for butting it on. I'd call him Kitty-chan if it weren't for the fact that he's the oldest son of the Kazekage. Temari's older than him though so she's the eldest.

"It was all thanks to Gaara! If he hadn't had the answers already i would have been done for! I'm sure a few of the proctores would have noticed me if i had gotten up and moved around to look at other people's paper! The screw hole guy saw me!"

She looked at me in a deadpan, "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

I looked at her, forcing tears into my eyes as i ran at the same pase as her, "That's so mean of you to say! I would never overreact about something like that! It's such a serious matter!"

A small circle around me facepalmed the two brown haired siblings on m team included. "You're such a little kid."

I stuck my tongue out at them proving their jabs at me to be true.

"I can't wait for the second exam to start!" i ran ahead of them to catch up to SEPA. That stands for Second Exam Proctor Ankao by the way. Incase you weren't smart enough to figure that out by yourself.

She was leading us some training ground for some reason and i listened in one some of the other leaf shinobi's conversation trying to figure out what was so special about the training ground we're going too.

"The training field of death. I heard there's a bunch of man eating bugs in there."

His friends shook his head firmly and added his own comment, "yeah, and i heard that so far nobody who's gone in there has come out alive,"

I nearly laughed at that. Ok i know this is an test but they wouldn't want all of us to die. That would lead to every village having something again Kahona. These leaf shinobi have to be smarter than this right?

I suddenly tripped as the wind stopped and when i didn't feel sand lift me by my ankles i assumed it was safe to stand up. Gaara's been trying to get me to stop tripping so much lately but punishing me every time i do it. His way of punishing me is to hang me upside down for a while.

It doesn't hurt but if he waited long enough and too much blood flows into my head i get really dizzy and normally end up hurting myself. I fell of a building here in Kahona about two days ago and landed on one of their Jonin.

He was really weird and if i remember correctly someone i had passed by while running away from the angry jonin had asked him if he was ok using the name Esibu, "Alright Maggots! The second Exam is simple! It will last five days and if you can't complete it by then you fail!"

She laughed like an insane person and i raised an eyebrow. Suddenly she threw a kunai at Yellow head, "You want to say that again?" a thin line of blood flowed down his cheek from where the kuni had cut through his cheek in a split second.

I blinked as i realized it was already beginning to heal on its own. He was shaking through which showed she was getting two him. She must be one scary kunoichi to fight against. A young unfolded from one of the mouths of a sound shinobi.

The end was wrapped around the kuni SEPA had thrown.

SEPA reacted quickly as it came towards her and took the kunai from the tongue carefully.

"Thankyou but please refrain from doing this next time." she motioned to the disgustingly long tongue and it returned to where it belonged.

"I'm sorry but you cut my precious hair and there was blood. I couldn't help myself."

SEPA nodded in acknowledgement, "Alright." she turned to the rest of us to address us as a whole, "Alright you maggots! Continuing what i said earlier! You will have to acquire two scrolls! A heaven and a earth! You will start out with one scroll so head to that tent to get it! Then go to one of the empty gates surrounding the training grounds!"

She smirked, "oh and just to warn you some of the animals in here will eat you before you eat them." many of the other genin shivered ad she bonced right back into her cheery attitude after terrifying a few of the other genin. I couldn't help but laugh.

I know i will have to be weary of the monsters in there but i don't think any of us genin from the sand have to worry about being eaten. We're stronger than that, and my wind would cut up a animals insides if it somehow dd manege to eat me.

I stopped laughing as my team began moving towards the tent. I ran after them in order not to be left behind and i entered the tent after them and just in time to see the terrified chunin at the desk hand Garra an earth scroll.

"Oh so we need a-mph!"

Kankuro had covered my mouth with his hand, "Somebody might be listening too us Arashi, yet you were still just about to announce what we need." he began dragging me out of the tent towards the gate Gaara and Temari were already heading two, "Seriously Arashi. Think before you act sometimes would you."

"Hmph." i licked his hand and he pulled it away quickly.

"Eww! What was that for!"

I spit on the ground and glared at him, "You could have uncovered my mouth you know." i wiped my mouth off and ran towards Gaara and Temari leaving Kankuro behind to clean of his hand.

Once he joined us we stood before the gate as a four man squad, made up of four genin and with no Jounin sensei watching over us. I wonder if they did have a sensei or if they were just a team of three before i came along.

Hopefully all of us will be able to become Chunin in this exam. I'm really looking forward to it. After this i want to spar with Gaara if he'll let me. He doesn't really seem like the type to spar with anyone without taking their life in the proses

I stood in a line with my team. Kankuro ready to fight with his chakra string already connected to his puppet, Temari with her fan ready to strike, and finally Gaara standing there with his gord on his back arms crossed and face scowling.

Then there was me the smiling ten year old wearing loose civilian clothes many sizes too big. We were all mitch-matched pairs. I hadn't known them very long, Temari and Kankuro were scared of Gaara. None of us really fit well together. The two brown haired siblings were always bickering when they weren't doing something else.

I looked at them and smiled justa as the gates opened. We wasted no time running in and within the first few seconds the gates closed behind us. I smiled wider and couldn't help but summon storm clouds over the entire training field. The clouds gathered quickly and were soon spilling rain upon the entire field.

"I know where everyone is." i smiled and turned to look at my team who had stopped to take cover. I prefered staying where i was.

"You know what we need. Can you find a group that has one?" the question came from Temari who was casting nervous glances at Gaara who seemed very pleased.

I sat on the ground and took to a meditating pose. I concentrated the rain on the groups and then narrowed it down to 6 because they were the only ones who had their scrolls out still. I sent a large gust of wind at each one doing it in turns.

I opened my eye and looked at Temari. "I know two groups that have what we need."

"Lead us to the closest one."

I nodded and dismissed all of the rain except for the stuff around them and began heading in their direction. There weren't too far away so they probably had chosen the next gate over. They were still running and i had the rain following them. It was kind of hard to miss the cloud in the sky so my team knew the direction we were heading just as well as i did.

I could tell Gaara couldn't wait. His smile was really creepy. I ran ahead and i heard their steps speed up to keep up with me. I think Gaara was cheating and using his sand though.

I stopped suddenly and crouched in a bush. The people i had been leading them two had stopped and i sent the cloud away. The four of us watched for a second then they were covered almost head to toe in sand.

We all walked out, Gaara's hand open and prepared to crush them. "Wait a second Gaara."

I walked up to the one closest to me and looked up at him, "Which one of you guys has the scroll? If you tell me maybe you'll live." Gaara's sand squeezed him a bit tighter and he motioned to his teammate on the left. He was shaking to much in fear to get any real words out.

"Thankyou." i walked away and waved my hand at Gaara. The man exploded in a shower of blood and Gaara's sand collected all of it and absorbed it. I reached into the sand parting it with my wind and felt around the guys clothes. It didn't take me to long and soon i pulled my arm back, scroll in hand, "Ok, we're all done here."

The two exploded just like their leader did and Gaara extended his hands towards the bushes, "Let's go Gaara."

He lowered his arm and looked at me then walked of not bothering to add anything else. We followed after him and i waved at the group in the trees. We made our way to the tower in the center of the forest quickly and were only bothered by a few animals intent on making us their meal.

Gaara of course took care of them all in a few seconds with his sand. We made it to the tower in no time and i smirked as i reached for the hand and began pulling it open. I wonder what awaits behind it.


	6. Chapter 6

We were greeted by a large room that in all honesty looked too big to actually fit in the tower. There was a bunch of words up on the wall but to be honest i couldn't read them. I know you may all think i can read and write but i but i can't. Speaking it is no problem but anything other than my name i struggle with.

I know a few things because i needed them in the academy but if i'm being honest i cheated on all of them to get the answers. I don't even know what i answered with but if somebody gave me a verbal test i'd do fine.

I'm surprised none of my teachers figured it out and i passed without any problems. They must not be as great as they're made out to be.

I looked around the rest of the room, it wasn't all that great. Just a few balls made out of stone and nothing of importance, "So. What do we do now?"

"I think we're supposed to use the scrolls for something. Lets open them." I looked at Kankuro like he was crazy for a second but did it anyways. Almost immediately after i rolled both of them open on the floor somebody poofed into existence in front of us. It was the head proctor of this exam.

"You didn't take to long to pass now did you maggots."

I looked at her like she was crazy and then looked at my teammates. They were staring at her with the same look except Gaara was just standing there with his arms folded watching her with a blank stare.

I turned back to her, "So. What are we supposed to do now that we passed? Fight you or something?"

She blinked, "Uh, no. i just came to explain the writing up on the wall."

I began walking towards the two red door i had just noticed, "Yup, don't care." she didn't even try to stop me as i walked through the door. I figured it was traped so i opened the door and in a flash hundreds of kuni were headed straight towards me. I continued walking and when they should have hit me they suddenly curved around me and headed for the proctor.

"You have to try harder than that!" i heard Kankuro laughing and turned just in time to see one of the Kuni slice a snake in half and another cut her cheek. Three more made three cuts in her pants but didn't ut her skin.

Her eye was twitching by the time she had deflected all of the kunai, "You little brat!"

I laughed and began running, "So long suker!" i sprinted down the well lit hallway and began taking random turns. She was still hot on my trail so i began heading up words the higher level where the many jonin level chakra signatures were.

I jumped using wind to aid me and usein lighting i shattered a small hole in the ceiling where i jumped through. It took me a total of one and a half minutes to ratch the level right under the top floor.

I jumped and broke through quickly and in a panic. She was sending snakes after me! I'm a genin crazy lady!

Around me a large number of jonin sensei from the leaf were on defencive. When they saw me though they relaxed, but were still tense. I dove behind them yelling, "Save me! She's trying to kill me!"

They looked at each other quickly and a man wearing a green jumpsuit like the kid from earlier was about to say something when their attention was attracted to the ole i had made in the floor.

A very angry, and mad crazy head proctor lady stood there, Her eyes were narrowed and i squealed when they focused on me.

"You were the one who sent all the Kunai at me! I was just repaying the favor!"

I jumped out of the way of a snake and jumped on the shoulders of a ninja with weird silver hair and his headband over one of his eyes he was also wearing a mask over the lower half of his face.

"Yo."

I looked at him but almost immediately i had to jumped of of him and onto the jumps suit guy from earlier. I stood on his head and in an attempt to get me off he began jumping around everywhere, "You have so much youthfulness to be able to run from Anko like this!"

I soon jumped off him as another snake tried to eat me alive and landed on the head of the first exam proctor, "Help me!"

He looked at me then to Anko and sighed, "Anko. stop trying to kill the kid. It'd but us in bad ties with Suna if we killed one of their genin outside of the exam. I even told you that if you set that prank it would only backfire, and look what happened."

Her glare faded and she fixed him with a very serious stare, "If you want me to stop that much then treat me to dango."

I suddenly found myself being lifted into the air and turned around. The jumpsuit guy was holding me up from under my armpits and i blinked. He was raising me above his head and i was at least five feet of the ground.

"Hello youthful boy from Suna! I'm Might Guy!"

I nodded and looked down at the floor. If i doubled in size suddenly this is how tall i'd be. I looked at Guy. Then without any concern for his well being kicked him in the head. His head snapped back and he flew into the wall, shattering it on impact. He flew into the tree's beyond and when his grasp slipped i landed on my two feet still inside the tower.

I shook my head to clear it and looked at the rest of the group. Hey were staring at me blankly, "Did you… just kill him?"

I blinked then turned around again, "Hu. i don't think so. I might have thought, sorry." then i waved and jumped into the hole in the floor beside me, "Sayonara!"

I jumped all the way down to the first floor where i had passed by the cafeteria. I entered and took a seat next to Temari. Kankuro sat across from us eating an apple. Temari was eating grapes and i grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl on the table, "Arashi! You're still alive!"

I smiled, "Yup! It took a while to get away though and i don't think i'm in any danger now but i did find out where the jonin sensei from the leaf were and one annoyed me so i kicked his head and he went through a wall."

"I feel like you just messed up all of our chances of not being watched closely."

"What are you talking about Temari? Every team from another village already had three ninja watching them. Though Gaara killed his a while back." they froze then looked at one another.

"I never noticed them." Kankuro whispered under his breath.

I looked at him and laughed, "They don't watch us when we're in more public area's where there are lot's of stronger jonin around and they weren't watching us during any of the exams so i think we're not going to be watched any more." i raised a finger to my lips and motoned for them to be quiet.

I listened in the silence for a second then waved my hand to signal the two brown haired siblings to continue talking.

"What was that about Arashi?" Temari asked lifting her fan over her head and laying it on the table. She began cleaning the dirt of of it with careful concentration, "Did you hear someone?"

i nodded, "I thought i heard somebody running but when i looked all i saw was a green streak running through the hallway. I think it was the guy i kicked aralyer. He looked like he had a bunch of bandages on but t least i didn't kill him."

I looked at them in a deadpan and looked in the direction Guy had ran in, "I all has to do with what he he did to annoy me. I was in a great position to land a strike to his head with none of the other shinobi stopping me or him dodging." i looked at them and tilted my head to the side smiling. "He even went through the wall."

They both shivered and i felt accomplished. They were the Kazekage's two oldest children and they had had a moment of fear because of me. They were well respected in the village and fit in surprisingly well even though their brother was the only person who lifted the entire village.

"Well anyay we found a room. Three of us will be sharing but we'll have one extra bed because Garra won't be able to sleep."

"Actually, about that i think i can help him." Because my chakra is almost as dark as his i might be able to hold his demon back while he sleeps. If it doesn't work i'll be able to take him down no problem, "Of course i'd have to ask what he wants to do."

They blinked at me in surprise, then it turned into a look of horror, "You would risk that!" they both yelled at the same time.

I looked at them and frowned, "well yeah. I wouldn't hesitate to kill Gaara if he suddenly became a huge threat to me." i walked out of the cafitieria to look for Gaara. It didn't take long because he's normally on a roof and there's only one inside the entire training field. I sat down next to him and when his sand made no move to attack me i began to speak.

"I think i found a way for you to sleep."

He completely froze. The air stopped moving and i let out a short breath before continuing, "If you want to try it that is."

"Yes."

I blinked and stopped moving. Then i smiled, "i'm glad. But i will tell you now that if you do somehow get out of control i will not hesitate to use force to restrain you."

He nodded and he let me lead him to the room me were staying in. i smiled at him and turned off the lights and began to sing. I sang a lot in the orphanage when some of the younger kids were scared or couldn't fall asleep. It was something found comfort in but it wasn't very useful and i got yelled at a lot for doing it.

It took Gaara only a few minutes to fall asleep because he'd been going so long without it. I instantly surrounded my hands in chakra, similar to medical chakra but not changed in any way. It was my pure chakra.

I rested my hands over Gaara's head and the sand that had begun to assemble fell apart into a loose uncontrolled heap on the ground. I sighed in relief that it had worked. I wonder why Gaara wanted to try this in the first place. Was he really that tired every day? He seemed perfectly energised to me.

Or at least as energised as a young bored person. Maybe he was used to being this tired so he was able to ignore it and it'd go away? He never seems to lose concentration though. I watched the redhead as he slept. He looked so peaceful and an hour later when Temari and Kankuro returned to the room they were utterly amazed.

They smiled and then for the first time in their lives went to sleep with Gaara next to them unafraid of him killing them in their sleep.

I hope Gaara would be well rested enough to last a while because i was going to be using a large chunk of my chakra for this. It was totally worth it though. He looked so peaceful. It was his first time in all his life he was able to sleep without his sealed tailed beast awakening.

He would be a great person one day. He just had to find a person who is brighter than the sun to set him on the right path. Perhaps someone like who like him has a tailed beast.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara slept well through morning and woke up about mid-day. He sat up startled and i immediately stopped sending chakra to my hands. I collapsed on the floor breathing heavily then looked up at Gaara, "H-hey Gaara. I'll be taking a nap."

Then i passed out there on the floor.

 **(he's asleep so Gaara p.o.v i guess)**

Arashi passed out within seconds of me sitting up. I felt refreshed for some reason and it was a new feeling. It wasn't the same refreshed feeling i got when i killed someone or i ate something after being hungry.

I felt like i had more energy and my mind was clearer.

 _ **Yeah right! That boy is so annoying! I couldn't do anything with his chakra over you're head! It's the most pure and angry chakra i have ever felt! It rendered me useless! This is not ok!**_

 _Mother? What is wrong? I feel like i have more energy. It's… new._

 _ **Gah! No! You must not let the boy control you like this! You should kill him now while you still can! He's trying to control you! Kill him!**_

 _But mother…_ I looked at the sleeping boy and frowned. He looked so peaceful like that and i have to admit it annoyed me that he had been able to get so close to me without my sand killing him. My sand was spread about the room though so it must have tried something in the beginning so why'd it stop? _I don't want to kill him. He's not as annoying as everyone else._

 _ **Are you going against my orders! I want him dead so kill him! He was able to nullify my Cakra by using his own! I don't like that so kill him!**_

 _He hasn't harmed me in any way… i can't kill him._

 _ **You fool! He's trying to use you and you're letting him do it without giving a fight! I can't believe you! How could you let him do this without so much as a fight! You let him get close to you and the sand didn't attack! You are getting soft!**_

 _I'm sorry mother. I will try to please you but i can not kill him._

Mother did not reply. She hid away wherever she was in a tantrum. Mother did that every so often, but there was nothing i could do about it. When she was unhappy she made it very clear.

Most times it was just yelling in my head that she wanted blood and then making kill. I didn't want to harm Arashi though. He was so innocent and stupid i don't think i would hain any satisfaction from it.

I lifted the sleeping boy off the ground where he had ungracefully collapsed. I laid him on the bed that by its smell had not been used last night by any of us. There was a small alarm clock at the end of my bed that informed me it was around mid-day of the second day.

Three and a half more days left of the test and we'll finally be able to learn what the third exam is. I disappeared in a swirl of sand to head to the roof. I needed to think. I couldn't let Arashi become one of my weaknesses but at the moment i can't kill him so i have to come up with a plan for fixing this.

 **(back to the original p.o.v as well as a time skip)**

When i woke it was dark and the clock by my feet read 1:47. I don't remember getting into bed and i'm wearing the same thing as yeste…! Wait a second! I was helping Gaara sleep but it was mid-day when he woke up! I must have passed out from chakra exhaustion.

I wonder who put me into beda, because i certainly didn't put myself here. I was out like light after using my chara at such a continuous scale for such a long time. Silently i took out a fresh pair of clothes and changed silently. They both slept peacefully on and as soon as i had dumped my clothes in the spot the rest of them seemed to be putting all their dirty laundry for someone to do later. Probably Temari. I don't think the rest of us knew how to do it but i suppose Temari might not other since she can't cook and all.

I slipped from the room and walked down the halway. Based of the chakra signatures i could feel there was only a few jounin sensei up on the top floor but there was one or two chunin levels as well. Other than that it seemed like we were the only ones who made it here already. Most of the teams would probably arrive in the morning.

I decided to visit the senseis but this time instead of simply jumping through the ceilings i took the stairs. I made it all the way up in no time and entered without any hesitation whatsoever.

A few glances my way slightly surprised at my suden unannounced arrival because i had been hiding my chakra. I looked around for the green haired guy i know i had seen running down the hall earlyer and aproached him.

He looked like he was in a rock-paper-scissors match with the jonin who looked like an old man but i believe he was about the same age as green man.

"Excuse me." both jumped and turned towards me sliding skillfully into their defence stances. I had to bend half way backwards in order to dodge the two kuni they had threw at me without warning. "EEP!"

The blinked then their eyes widened in realization of what they had just done, "I am so sorry youthful child!" green man was whisper yelling probably because of the few people who were actually sleeping right now. Two of my teammates and a few of the jounin sensei who were watching the forest through the one way windows.

I bowed to the green haired man, "I'm very sorry for kicking you through a wall. You startled me so i attacked." i bowed once more then straightened. I then began to back out of the room that had fallen deadly silent as they watched the proceedings.

The in the blink of an eye i was being scooped up by the green haired man and spun in circles. I flailed my arms and hit him squarely in the face. I heard a loud crack as i made contact with his nose.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to react like that but i can't help it! It would be best if you refrain from touching me." as one of the jonin who seemed to know medical jutsu took care of him an i made sure he was ok i left quickly.

I think i may have messed up. It was one thing to be able to take down a taijutsu master in one hit once but to do it twice… though to be fair the reaction i had to him was about normal. I think a kid would be startled if they were suddenly lifted up by a man like him.

So it would only be my strength that would draw their attention but if i wasn't careful they may see through our plans. I was trying to make it seem like i was weak and able to be trusted but i may put uncertainty into everything if i mess this up.

I was given a very important mission by Lord Kazekage. It would help guide the results of the attack to our favor. I thought back to the day i had been given the mission. It was sudden and nearly right after i was finished packing for our mission.

 **(flashback begin!)**

I was just about to open the door when Lord Kazekage spreaders in my living room.

"Arashi, rank Genin i have a mission for you."

I blinked at the red haired man wearing kage robes. I bowed my head, "What is it you wish for me to do?"

He smiled and i couldn't help but shiver, "It's a simple request. In Kahona we will be launching an attack on them during the chunin exams. We will be aided by sound. I want you to cause a distraction to draw some of the more able bodied shinobi away from the third exams so we can win." his eyes narrowed, "Give your life if you must but do not fail me."

I bowed low, "I will do as you ask." i gulped. How was i supposed to do this? Did he mean for me to be enough of a problem during the exams that the village had to send a bunch of their forces to deal with me.

I suppose he would want me to kill them to so that they aren't a problem later on, "Of course you are a only a child so if you fail all i will do is kick you out of the village."

My eyes widened but i made no noise as he left. So this was my test. Was i loyal or not? Was i strong or not? Was i useful or not? There were so many questions but so few answers.

 **(complete flashback!)**

I gulped. This would decide my future. Would i be able to stay in the village or would i be tossed out like trash? I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

If they knew somewhat the level of my abilities they would no doubt send a few stronger people to some after me. If i began before the third exams even began i could draw a few towards me and then allow one of them to get away so they can go to request back up.

I shivered. I could lose my life and for some reason that bothered me. I don't want to die but i might this time. I've never been in a situation where my life was on the line and i can't deny the fact that i'm scared.

All of a sudden my body began to shake and i hurried to the nearest bathroom and emptied my stomach. I don't want to die. But my home… i exited the bathroom and returned to the room.

Instead of my normal carefree attitude i was more serious. I didn't want to break down like that again. I was in turmoil with myself. I was struggling with comprehending the fact that i could really die here.

It was for the village. I would draw them away from everything and not let a single person escape. I would complete my mission, and i would not let there be even the slightest chance of failure.

When i entered the room i glanced at my two team mates sleeping in their beds. They both looked peaceful. Kankuro wasn't wearing any of his make-up and emari didn't look mad. Tier weapons rested harmlessly on the floor. Still in arm length if they were startled awake or someone attacked them.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing until to anyone casually checking i would look asleep. I concentrated on keeping myself calm so my chakra was flat. I then proceeded to fake my sleep.

Tonight had been way to stressing. I couldn't help but be frightened of the mission i had been given. I would do it hough. My future depended on it. I'm only a genin i wouldn't last a month as a missing nin.

I would most definitely be labeled as one if i failed. I couldn't fail. There was no option for failure. I couldn't let this get to me or it would hinder my progress n everything and i would be completely ignored.

I need them to keep an eye on me so that when the attack begins many of the more skilled shinobi would have fallen. I don't want to die… i will do it and i will not lower myself to fail. I will kill them for my village. For my home. For my… Why am i doing this for the village. I have no family. I have no friends. I have no home there.

I cast all thoughts following those lines and with as much conviction as i could muster commanded myself to complete my assigned mission. I would continue to kill them till i myself died. I would give up everything for the village.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched the two sleep and frowned. There were still a few minutes uitl the alarm went off and everyone got up. I stared at the alarm a watched the numbers slowly change. Three minutes, two minutes, one minute. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I sat up as soon as the four alarms went off and tossed a kunai at Gaara's. Mine i simply hit the button so it was silenced. I looked at Kankuro and Temari who in all honesty were not fairing very well in the early morning.

Both were rubbing their eyes trying to make ther eyes used to the bright light. I had turned it on when i had woken up. I had used another kuni to flip the light switch. The kuni was now on the floor just as the other kuni was.

I stood and quickly left the room. The two genin still waking up paused momentarily as i left nd shared a look. Then they shrugged and began to get ready for the day. I hurried down the hallway to the door we had first entered through.

I waited for the three genin to enter. I had sensed them nearing the tower a bit before our alarm went off. They were the same people who i stopped Gaara from killing in the forest. A few teams had showed up a bit earlier and two more where on their way and would arrive within the next few hours unless they were ambushed.

From the looks of it one of them might lose both scrolls. Three teams grouped up to work together and from the looks of what i can see with my chakra sensing. Based of the look of their chakra they're all from the same village.

Did you know that there are multiple sensory types? They use different senses to be able to sense things. In my case i have a weird radar thing that had a bunch of different colors. The more dull the color the less training and chakras there is.

I stepped in front of the three genin and they stopped walking their eyes narrowing. "What do you want!" the boys dog barked afterwards and i looked him up and down.

"I was wondering if your team mate could assist me with something. You see i found a bug that i have never seen before." i pulled the bug from my pocket, "and i can sense a faint trace of chakra on it so i was wondering if this was from his clan."

I handed him the small beetle who scurried around his hand. It was a off white color and had a horn on the tip of its head. It was dripping in a green liquid witch i had been careful not to get in my blood system.

There were also sharp bumps along its side too. He looked at me then deposited the beetle in a small jar, "I do not know what this is. Why? Because i have never seen it before. I will bring it to my father for him to look at."

I nodded my head and smiled cheerfully, "Well then have a good day you three. I hope you do well." i turned away from them and walked away. I headed to the cafeteria where my team had gather. Well all of them but Gaara. He was yet to come down from the roof since i assisted him in taking a nap. I wonder if his tailed beast is mad at me or something.

Is that even possible? I smiled cheerfully as i entered the cafeteria and sat down next to Temari. She smiled up at me, "It actually worked! I'm surprised. Nobody ever been able to do that before and i'm surprised you even got him to agree with trying to sleep. I'd think he would have killed you for even speaking for you, but having your chakra over his head stopping his sand. You should have been a goner."

I laughed and stole a piece of buttered bread of her plate, "He agreed right away, and his sand didn't put up much of a fight so it wasn't to hard." i stuffed the bread n my mouth and looked at Kankuro.

He looked serious, "We got a message from Father. He wants us to attack during the first round of the finals. He'll be there to watch."

That's a just as i was told before. Did he tell them something different first then just take a while to send them a message informing them about the change of plans? Meh, oh well. I'm sure he knows what he was doing.

I smiled even wider, "Ok! I can't wait! We'll be able to fight so many strong opponents! There's so interesting here. Everything is so different here than in Suna."

They nodded, "Yeah. everything here is so peaceful. In Suna our lives are on the line every time we speak or do anything. We have to be really careful or we'll lose our lives pretty quickly." Temari whispered looking around to see if any of the other teams that had come down to get food had overheard her.

"Well things are just different everywhere. They're are all types of villages we just got stuck with one of the more life threatening ones." Kankuro added. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a let down Kankuro."

He sighed and stood. Crow was wrapped in bandages still but they were slightly off, revealing a bit of Crows wooden frame. My eyes narrowed at that. It wasn't good if he left it like that. When he switched places with Crow later he's still be slightly visible. Perhaps he's doin it on purpose?

I watched him leave then looked at Temari who was just finishing up her meal. I stood and walked over to the buffet line were i filled a plate with food and returned to where Temari sat with her fan strapped to her back.

She finished her meal after a few moments and left. I myself was only half way done and i was eating quickly because i wanted to train today. There was nothing here for us to do in order to pass the time. They did have a few training grounds. I'm sure they would be watching all of them though so they know if there's somebody there should be watching out for.

It would be to my advantage if they had an eye on me for later. The sooner they called for backup the better. I scarfed down my food and began walking aimlessly around in search of the training places.

Only two days left after today. This is going to be so boring because we can't leave the tower until the exam is over. It took me about a half hour to find it and as soon as i entered i had to dodge a stray kuni.

I looked at it;s througher.

"Kankuro… your aim sucks."

He flushed read and looked away, "S-shut up!" i approached him and smirked.

"Throw it again." he blinked at me but went with it. Before he threw it i caught his wrist on it repent, "Your form needs a lot of help too." i pushed his feet and the rest of his body into the correct places and told him to try again.

The kuni sailed through the air and pinned itself in the outer ring of the target. He smiled and i pushed him, "That was ok." then my eyes widened comically, "Aren't you the Kazekage's son! Why can you not throw a kunai properly then! Are you that stupid!"

"What! No! I'm a puppet user! Why would i need to learn to throw a kunai when i can just use chakra string t to make it go where i want it to!"

"So you were pointlessly trying to learn how to throw one without using chakra. If what you say is true you shouldn't have been missing the target and throwing the kuni backwards." i motioned to the door and targets which were on opposite sides of the room.

He glared ad me but a few seconds latter relaxed and walked to the other side of the room, "Lets spar you little brat."

I laughed but agreed and stood across from him. I slipped into a basic taijutsu stance, "Any rules?"

"No killing me and first one to land a solid hit wins. Everything else works, but don't do anything that could put me out of commission." i nodded and smirked.

"I'm going to win you know."

He smirked back at me and launched himself forwards, "Don't be so sure of yourself Arashi. It could be your undoing."

I chuckled as i evaded his punches, "with how well you can throw a kunai i don't think there's any reason for me to worry about losing." i continued to evade his punches and caught his leg as he threw a kick at my head. I went to punch him but he managed to escape my hold and went flying into a nearby wall on accident.

"Ouch. that had to hurt."

He sat up and shook his head, "Nah, just winded me a bit." then he was launching himself at me again. I noticed that his puppet was no longer on his back and ducked just as the puppet threw a punch at me from behind.

Surprised Kankuro didn't have time to dodge the fist and was unable to make his puppet stop moving. He fell back a bit as the puppet landed a firm his to the side of his face. I laughed loudly but soon had to dodge again.

"That wasn't a win.' the next part he said like it caused him pain, "I hit myself." i laughed again but was careful to keep my eyes open and pay attention. He was glaring at me for laughing at him.

"Don't worry i saw it all and i'll never forget the memory."

We continued for another half hour. I wasn't using my cake for this fight because i wanted to test myself and it'd be to easy for me to accidentally electrocute him until he was paralyzed.

Most ninja were able to dodge i because they could do it someone if they looked up but i wasn't so sure about that with Kankuro. I mean you didn't even know how to throw a kunai. Then 57 minutes after we began i landed a accidental hit on Kankuro.

It was to the back of his neck where i admit i had been aiming, but when i had hit him i hadn't been trying to. Right before i his him he was launching a series of taijutsu attacks at me and all i could do was dodge.

I had my hands in fists though just in case i found a good opening. Turns out that was unnecessary. While i was dodging one of his attacks i brought my arms down and managed to hit him somehow.

I smiled at him, "Yay! I won!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "That was a fluke and you know it little brat. Don't praise yourself for stuff like that."

"How cute. Kankuro is upset that he lost." i poked his cheeks. He slapped my hands away and sat up. You were so mean to Crow. look at him! He's so beat up." inded the puppet was. Every time i tried to land a hit on Kankuro row showed up and i punched him instead. In the end Crow was unable to continue so he had to go more on the offensive.

I laughed, "Your flat for asking me to spar with you. You should have already known he was going to get hit. If you're concerned that go make crow better you loser." i threw a kun at his feet. He jumped up and scrambled away.

"Watch it brat!" i only laughed at his misfortune. Only two days left and the second exam would be over. I can't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

I was overjoyed to find that it the exams were over and i managed to trip over my own two feet six times in under 30 minutes. Now i was being held up by Gaara's sand. He seemed overly annoyed about something but i'm not sure what it is.

Temari and Kankuro were staying a fair distance away from Gaara and me. They were excited to. I hate to say it ut over these two days Kankuro has gotten better at throwing kuni. He hits the center of the target about half the time, and he's close on all the others.

We had left the etower a few minutes ago and were now walking to some place where the Hokage world apparently tell us what happens in the third round. A few to many people passed for them to have a tournament like i think was planned so if my guess is right we'll have preliminaries.

I turned my waist around to look behind me without messing up my neck. The nine rookie genin from Kahna had made it through. I can't help but be surprised that they made it even though i myself am a rookie, "Hey Gaara."

He looked at me and i knew he was listening to me, "Do you think we're almost there?"

"Yes."

I sighed in relief, "Great! Walking like this is getting boring."

Kankuro then decided to reprimand me, "Stop complaining about it Arashi! You aren't even walking so you don't have the right!"

"Give it up Kankuro. You know better than all of us that he doesn't listen to your plees for him to silence his complaining." Temari rolled her eyes at my childish complaints and looked at Kankuro with a bit of annoyance.

"Even you let him get away with this! How could you Temari! I thought we were friends, so how could you do this to me!" that earned him a solid wack to the head.

"It's simple. Arashi will do it no matter what we try and do to make him stop. I find it's better to ignore his childish actions and not act against them. Even you must see that you are getting nowhere." she continued walking. She didn't even bother to check on her downed brother who was clutching his head in pain.

I laughed, "You guys put on the greatest shows ever! You even do it without trying!" i held my stomach laughing but immediately shut up when Gaara's sand shook me about, "AHH!"

I looked at him with alight glare then looked forwards like he was doing. I smiled, "Yay!" before me was a large building that held an arena. We were heading inside and i couldn't help but nearly vibrate in my excitement.

We filed into a large room that could definitely tell was an arena. I looked around smiling. A lot of people had passed but a majority of them didn't look all that special. There was a pineapple head that i have to admit looked wimpy, but i think he's one of those guys whose strength lies in their brain.

The pink haired girl on yellows team seemed to be the same way but a whole lot more dumb. Unless she was put against yellow or that annoyingly loud girl on pineapple heads team i don't think she's get past this.

Well she might get in a draw but she still won't make it past this. We stood in a somewhat organized lump looking up at the Hokage sitting in his perch above the ground. "Congratulations all of you on passing the second exam. Due to so many of you passing though we cannot begin the third exam." he cleared his throat before continuing, "Therefore we will be holding a preliminary round to cut you down by half. I will not explain the rules."

Before he could explain it to us through another man entered the room and claimed himself as the third exam proctor. My face scrunched up in concern. He looked sick, and when he just coughed there was blood on his hand.

I wonder what's wrong with him, "As i was about to say this will be a simple one on one match. Teams no longer matter here do if there is anyone who'd like to drop out now is the time to do so.

My eyes widened as a silverish haired boy from Kahona raised his hand. "Kabuto from Kahona right? You may take your leave." he nodded and began to head out.

"What! Kabuto why are you quitting now!" i glanced at yellow. Why did he seem so concerned.

"I Know my own strengths and weaknesses Naruto. I'm still far to exhausted from the second exam to continue. I won't make it past this no matter what i do." he gave the short rookie gein a small wave and walked away.

I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't slouching in any way and he moved like he was perfectly fine. In fact i think he is. My returned to normal once i realized what was going on. He had to be the spy i was told about. When he looked me in the eye right before leaving the room he held a hand to his ches to make it look like he was itching.

I saw it though. He signed to me quickly in the standard suna shinobi seinlanguage. I pieced together 'Roof' and 'Twelve' quickly and nodded before returning my had back to the exam proctor.

"You're battles will be decided by this large machine." he pointed up at the weird thing hanging on the wall. It was a plain brown color with VS. written in between two screens, "Alright now that that's all over once the battle has been selected the people not fighting will head to the viewing area."

Then the screens flickers to life and the names were selected. **Uchiha Sasuke VS. Yoroi Akado**

I looked at the two genin who had stepped forwards and then all of a sudden was dropped. I flipped quickly and landed on my feet. I looked at Gaara was awas calmly walking away despite having just dumped me on my head.

I ran after my team and joined them in the stands. The uchihas hair mildly resembled that of ducks but and i couldn't help but snort and point it out to the siblings. Two of witch nodded in agreement. The other just ignored me like he normally does.

The match was interesting, but i think the Uchiha hurt himself more than he did his opponent. He had one nasty curse mark to. It almost took him over during his battle. "Winner Uchiha Sasuke!"

The medical nin took the sound nin away and duck buts sensei took him away. The next match appeared on the match picker thing-a-majig. **Zaku Abumi VS. Shino Aburame**

This match was even more interesting than the last one was. The sound ninja literally had his arms blown off because of his own jutsu gone wrong and then lost. I wonder if these sound nin are all they make themselves out to be. So far it's been a major let down.

 **Misumi Tsurugi** **vs. Kankurō**

I smiled at Kankuro as he jumped down into the arena. He then proceeded to trash his opponent. A first the Misumi guy though he won when he broke a bunch of Kankuro's bones but it turns out Kankuro switched places with his puppet and after that he then proceeded to break every single bone in Misamis body like Misumi had tried to do to him

 **Rock Lee VS. Arashi**

I jumped at the sound of my name and lept into the arena. I was shaking with excitement. The only problem was i wasn't allowed to win. Due to my mission i won't be able to participate in the final exam.

I began sulking as i raised my hand, "I forfeit." i muttered under my breath severely depressed as i headed back to the stands. Rock Lee had just reached the arena after an apparently youthful chat with his sensei and now looked like a kicked puppy.

"What!" I heard Kankuro yell from the stands, "But you wanted to fight o badly Arashi! You were so excited for this!"

I looked up at him and he froze at the sight of tears threatening to spill from my eyes, "Of course i want to fight but i can't go past this round. I think i might get my own wished mixed up with my orders."

Then all of a sudden there was a kick being launched at my face, "That is so sad! Then we shall fight! You have already forfeited so this match will not count for anything!"

I suddenly perked up and then without hesitation caught the foot aimed at my head and threw the boy into the closest wall. It nearly shattered as he hit it and i was surprised to find he was quite heavy.

"You wear weights?" i asked tilting my head to the side, "That's so cool! I don't have enough money to get any!" i jumped out of the way of a more of his punches.

"That is so sad!" he then began to move faster and i willed my wind to push me faster as well. Every single one of our moves was enough to send the other one unconscious and i'f hate to lose now when he was so kind as to let me battle him.

I jumped back and bowed, "I am deeply sorry Lee. i have overstepped my boundaries. There are also things i must do." i jumped up into the stands and settled down to watch. I could still feel eyes and me and smirked in amusement.

I watched the rest of the fights silently. Turns out Lee had been the unlucky one who had to fight twice so me forfeiting was good for him. It didn't help that he was put against Gaara though. Temari utterly destroyed her opponent. It was the girl on Lee's team.

There was a little show of clan rivalry to. It was pretty stupid if you ask me. He was beating her up because of his own misfortune. It wasn't her fault. I'm sure she had only been a few years old when whatever happened to make him hate her.

The preliminaries cam to an end and the one month of preparing began.


	10. Chapter 10

I was shaking nervously despite the exams being five hours away. In a few hours my mission would begin and i would draw as many leaf shinobi away from the axams as i could. The three sand siblings could tell something was wrong and they weren't comforted when i told them i wouldn't be watching the exam.

Though Gaara didn't care. I don't think he would.

Temari was looking forwards to fighting the lazy pineapple from the leaf and when i asked Kankuro said he was planning on forfeiting his match. That's really unfair to. He was yelling at me when i fofited my match.

"By Arashi! Don't do anything stupid while we're gone." I rolled my eyes.

"I think i'll have to be more worried about you Kankuro. Try not to die." i waved and they left. I watched as they turned the corner and began their walk to the arena the exams were being held in.

They had to get there early because apparently their father was going to be watching. As soon as they left i began getting ready. I was still nervous but i couldn't fail this mission. I changed into day clothes and tossed my pajamas into a sealing scroll. I set it on the top of the roof before heading to the farthest place from the arena.

It was a small shopping spot that mainly sold things from neighboring villages. There did seem to be eto many ninja around and the ones there weren't paying me any mind. I checked my watch.

I blinked in surprise. I had taken longer than had originally thought to get ready and get here. The exams started in a half hour. I assembled the wind into a kuni behind my back and the six chunin were emidently alerted to gathering chakra.

Then the carnage began. I cut down the civilians like butter, their heads exploding upon contact with my kuni. The six cunin were mortified and i took the chance to summon more wind kuni and quickly kill of everyone but them in the street.

"Do you wish to go warn your Hokage? I'll let one of you go. Either that or you all die." i directed 1 kni to each of their heads. And another one to me. I lifted the dead body of a little girl of the ground. Her head had exploded and in a display i lightly poked her with my kuni. Within seconds my kuni had made her chest explode.

I laughed the six chunin ran to try and get help. I sent forwards five kuni and their targets dropped dead. I watched the other man run from the street. He was dripping in blood splatters. I looked around.

"This doesn't look like a peaceful village anymore." i stood there for a minute and then was on the defence. Anbu ninja tried to kill me and we began battling. They continued coming and i grinded as i cut them down. Many lied dead on the ground. I wasn't bothering with their medic nin because they can't really head somebody's entire head after i'm through with it.

An hour. That's how long i fought the Anbu before they retreated. I did not move from my spot. It as the same place i had killed the little girl from and i hadn't moved from it since. It's disappointing to fight people who can't hit you hard enough to move you.

I was no longer using a wind kuni. I had stolen one of the Anbu and was now using it to prolong the fight. Despite me having only one weapon they still fell, and i grew bored quickly. When i was given this mission i thought it'd kill me to complete it, but now that i'm doing it i'm disappointed.

I don't have any risk of losing my life at this rate.

"You!" i looked over my shoulder. It was green jumpsuit guy and face mask dude, "How could you do this!" he launched himself at me and i narrowly dodged him. Now this was going to be fun. In only the first few moments of our fight he made me move from my spot.

"This is my mission."

"You're mission! Is Sauna planning something!"

"No of course not. I simply have something against Kahona." he missed the sarcasm as did everyone else behind him. It was pitiful. I flinched as he landed a hit on my forearm. I had no doubt it was going to bruise. I lept away and ruped the spot he had hit.

"How old are you Arashi!" the green clad man yelled.

I frowned at his question but answered none the less, "I am ten years old and a genin of Suna, he village hidden in the sand."

He launched himself towards me and i was on defence as soon as a the rest of the gathered john began attacking me, "Your skills are higher than that of a genin."

My knee gave way apon comad as a few kuni sailed over my head. The man behind me had thrown them and they were now siling at the masked ninja, "I am a genin." i glared at him then summoned a tornado. It wasn't dangerous enough to kill them because i was having quite a bit of fun. It would however give them a few injuries.

I released the tornado and they were each thrown into a concrete wall across the street in a line. My frown deepened as they jumped from the wall and stood. Why were they still trying. Oh wait, it's for their village. They have to in order to protect their village.

"I'm a genin from the sand who graduated from the academy two months ago. I have full control over the weather."

They ran at me again and i dodged ther strikes. I looked up as the feathers began falling from the sky and knew that the exams were over and the attack was starting. Somehow without them seeing i released myself from he genjutsu and set one of my own. I jumped away from them and they one another until they realized they were under an genjutsu and released it.

It didn't work though because they released the feather one that had been set fire mine. It gave me another second for me to come up with a plan as they released themselves from my genjutsu. They turned to face me and i looked at them.

They looked to me then to the body surrounding them to the cried of an attack from the arena. The warning sirens went on and people began evaluating, "Suna was planning something!" i smiled at them.

"Of course. If they weren't i wouldn't be her attacking you and everyone her would have still been alive. This is the mission i was assigned."

"This is why you didn't fight Lee!"

I jumped away from them as they watch launched their attack. They continuously launched jutsu at me and i had to jump out of their way. For some of them though i could manipulate something that had to do with the weather.

Fire was a bit harder to dodge but i could use wind, lightning, and earth. They were conversing with one another and i couldn't help but listen in, "We can't leave her alone to go help the village because he'd just go after us and cause more damage. We can't just stay here either because the rest of the village is being attacked and we've already lost a few Anbu."

I turned my head to the side just a bit and saw retreating sand shinobi, "well, look like it's your lucky day. We're retreating." i waved farewell and retreated along with the rest of my village. I ran up to one of them.

"Hey, why're we retreating? It something wrong?"

He looked at me, "Er, well. Turns out we were being tricked by Orochimaru and he killed the Kazekage. He lost his arms in the battle today when he killed the Hokage."

I nodded, "Thankyou." he was sweating buckets and i knew then and there that he had seen the street i was at. I smiled and ran off in search of my team. I believe Gaara went to the forest and turned into his tailed beast.

I hurried forwards to try and find them. I may be a fresh genin but i know a bit more than i should. Lke how to run like this and jump buildings. That's something we're taught the basics of in the academy. I took it a bit further now i can do it effectively.

The shinobi quickly fell behind me as i set out in i burst of speed towards the trees.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

It took me six minutes to find them. Gaara was being picked up by Temari and Kankuro. He was really beat up and yellow was nearly as beat up as he was. Either of them seemed to have won because they were nearly in the same state.

I ran to catch up with my team and was just in time to hear Gaara, "I'm sorry." my mouth dropped over in shock and i nearly tripped. Temari, and Kankuro were even more surprised.

"It's no problem." they shared a look and i moved forwards until i was next to Temari.

"We're retreating." the nodded and then did a double take on the state of my clothes. The problem with my wind kuni is they make killing messy. So my clothes are soaked through with blood, "I was completing my mission and things got a bit messy."

They didn't seem satisfied with that responce but they didn't push any further into it. We travelled in silence a bit longer and were joined by the rest of the shinobi from our village who had come along.

They cast unsure glances at Gaara but didn't seem to scared of him. The return to the village was filled with a sense of defeat. The entire village had been used, and now we had no Kazekage.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

Gaara was better by the time we got home, his abilities as a container for a tailed beast healing him faster than a normal person. The village council was having a really big fuss over who would take up position at the next Kazekage.

There wasn't anyone in the village who had their approval so Temari and Kankuro were stuck with doing all the paperwork until the new Kazekage was appointed. I myself couldn't care less about it, but the council calls me in at least twice a day for my opinion on something.

I think their considering choosing Gaara. I'd feel happy for him if they did. He's improved a lot these past two months. The entire village likes him now. None of them are frightened anmore.

There isn't anyone in the village that says he's a heartless person anymore. If he sees someone who needs some assistance he offers as soon as he notices. He's much kinder to everyone and i haven't heard a single death threat from him in a while.

I got appointed chunin rank for some reason, even though i didn't fight in the finals. When i asked the elders about it they said that the Kazekage had written a scroll saying that if i carried out my mission i would become a chunn.

They somehow verified it was actually written by him to. I don't mind the upgrade in status. I can do harder missions now instead of doing D-ranks. I heard from Temari that they were super boring.

I'm lucky i get to never do them if what she said is true. I don't think i'd be any good at babysitting anyways.

"Hey Arashi!" i turned towards Temari as she turned the corner and saw me in the hallway, "What brings you to the Kazekage building?"

I pouted and wined, "The elders wanted to talk with me a bid more. They're so annoying!"

She laughed at me and rolled her eyes, "only you would insult the elders like that. Well, anyways. We haven't seen you this week. What have you been up to?"

I raised the scroll i was holding. "I had a mission and i'm turning in the report now. I mean, why not bring it now when the council already called me here anyways." i tossed it at her face and her reflexes acted on instinct. She caught it obviously, "Here, you go. Make sure you read it since it's a rule to turn these in."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make sure Kankuro gets thins one. You were probably doing something i don't want to know about." she passed me and opened the door to the room i was about to enter. I laughed and headed down the halway to where she came from, "I think they're choosing Gaara. They haven't talked about anyone else in a while."

I pooted even more than i had been earlier, "so boring."

"You're going to live."

"No i won't. They're evil. I have nothing to do with then in regards to choosing the next Kazekage." i sighed, "They're only doing this to me because i know Gaara more than all of them do."

She laughed as she walked through the door and i shut softly behind her. I walked through the maze of Hallways i had memorised after so many trips. I didn't bother knocking and walked right in. i received a few glares from the elders but then should know by now that i don't like being summoned by them.

"How nice of you to join us Arashi." they forced smiles as i flopped into a chair.

"Ok, you elders, what is it you want now?"

Their eyebrows twitched, "we would like to know who you think should be made Kazekage next."

I glared at them and they all shrunk back a bit, "You asked me this 29 times already! The next time you call me i'm not coming!" i then stood up turned to the wall opposite of the door and jumped through a hole i had just created using sharp wind blades.

If there's one thing in this entire world i want gone it's the elders. They're so annoying that i can't stand them! It's saying something when i can't stand them. I do have a high patience level. I guess the elders are just meant to be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11

After three months of us having no Kazekage the elders finally chose Gaara. They said that he was the best suited for the job, and he was kind enough now. If they had elected him before he had changed then our village would have some problems.

The village has been happy with Gaara as their new Kazekage. We have grown closer now. We're friends and i'm happy to say that Gaara sees me as his friend.

"Oh, hey Arashi. Are you staying over tonight again?"

I glanced to the left where Kankuro stood, "Yeah. Temari asked me yesterday if i wanted to come over for dinner." i laughed, "and i figured you and Gaara would prefer my food over hers so i offered to make dinner."

I began laughing harder and he fell to his knees and hugged me around my waist, "Thank You, oh thank you! You must be a god from heaven or something!"

"Kankuro! Let go of Arashi!" He let go just before Temari's fan landed on his head with a loud, *thwamp*. He rubbed his head and glared at Temari who had just come outside. Her fan was already strapped to her back again.

"What was that for?!"

"It sounded a lot like you were making fun of my cooking. Is it nod good enough for you?" she was glaring at him and his own glare fell away as he squeezed in fright, "it would be such a shame if you never ate dinner again for the rest of your life."

He waved his arms in the air in denial, "What! Why would you come to that conclusion! I was just telling Arashi how i can't wait to try his food! Isn't that right?!" he looked at me with pleading eyes and i smirked.

"That's not what it sounded like to me."

He collapsed to the ground in defeat and i stepped over him to approach Temari wo was still glaring daggers at him, "Is Gaara still working?"

She nodded, "He won't be back for a bit but he'll be joining us for dinner today."

"THat's great. I haven't seen him in awhile because he's always working when i stop by, and i know better than to distract him from the mountains of paperwork he has." i walked past her and entered their house. I walked through the large living room that only really held the bare essentials, such as two couches and a small table.

The kitchen was connected to it and still sparkling clean other than the scorch marks on the wall from when Temari tried to cook eggs last week, "I got everything you needed. It's on the top shelf in the fridge and the bottom shelf of the cabinet above the sink."

"Thankyou." working in silence i began pulling what i needed out of the fridge but when i got to the cabinet i glared at it. I still wasn't tall enough to reach it. Frowning and glaring at the same time i used my wind to open it and push the items over the small ledge. Using my awesome ninja reflexe i caught everything before it hit the counter.

I turned around and glared as soon as i heard giggling from behind me. There was Temari bent over clutching her stomach and giggling. Kankuro was laughing behind her. Both of them silenced as soon as they felt my glare.

"Quit laughing or i won't make enough dinner for you to get any."

They straightened and walked out of the room. I could still feel their eyes watching me as i tossed it gether a pan of Spaghetti. In about a half hour i was ordering Kankuro to set the table. He did it without hesitating and i realised with disgust he was drooling, "Kankuro quit drooling. That's disgusting."

He looked at me with wide eyes, "But it smells so good." i deadpanned and watched as he finished setting the table and walked out of the room, drooling more than he had been before he entered.

Sighing i stirred the spaghetti once more then called the three siblings in, "You guys, dinners ready!"

Kankuro arrived first, literally jumping off the walls to get there, with Temari walking in behind him. Gaara showed up only about ten seconds later in the doorway to the kitchen. I glanced down at the sand that now layered ethe ground then looked at Temari.

She shrugged and i decided to simply ignore it, "Sitt." he looked at me and if he had eyebrows one of them would have raised, "If you want dinner you have to take a seat."

He rolled his eyes but sat anyways. I sat in the only open chair and brought the pan over using my wind. I set it in the very center of the table, "Enjoy!"

I blinked and within that short time period all of them had filler their bowls and were nearly shoveling it into their mouths, "This is so good!" i looked at Kankuro who was making huge mess as he ate.

"Yeah. you have to teach me how to make this!" when i looked at Temari i had to look away instantly. She was practically glowing. Gaara was eating much more calmly but his eyes had a weird glint in them.

"I hire you as my family's personal cook." the entire table froze and i shook my head violently, "No way! I want to do missions not cook for you!" Temari and Kankuro shared a look and i jumped away from the table and pointed an accusing finger at the two of them.

"You evil siblings! You put him up to this! I should have known!"

"Wait! You've come to the wrong conclusion! Gaara chose to do that on his own! We had no say in it!" Kankuro was wide eyed and looked in at be with desperation, "He doesn't want to eat Temari's cooking either!"

The entire room went silent as Temari began releasing killing intent, "What was that? I'm afraid i didn't quite hear you."

Completely forgetting Gaara's offer i yelped and hid behind him, "He's sorry Temari! He didn't mean it! You're still their cook so there's nothing to worry about!" i clung to Gaara even harder as she turned her death glare to me.

"YOU THINK THAT"S WHAT I"M MAD ABOUT! I"M MAD BECAUSE THEY'RE SO UNTHANKFUL!"

"Gaara! Save me!" in the split second it took me to blink Gaara had teleported us to the roof of the Kazekage's building. I collapsed beside him.

He watched me and then all of a sudden began chuckling. I rolled over and looked at Gaara who was covering his mouth in his surprise, "What's so funny?"

He blinked and looked at me in surprise, "Is the reason i am making this sound because i find you funny?" i nodded and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't think i could laugh. It's a weird feeling."

"That's because you've never laughed before. You know what. Just because this is your first time i won't yell at you for laughing at me." i rolled back over onto my stomach and rested my forehead on the warm roof, "but i do want to know what you found so funny."

"I… I don't know."

I groaned at the sound of his voice, it sounded sad, "that's ok. I didn't think you would. At least it was me ho got you to laugh. I just won my bet against Kankuro. Now he had to some with me the next time i go on a S-rank mission."

"You want him to risk his life on a mission with you?"

I shook my head, "no, i just want to go with someone i know. The last one i did i didn't know any f the people who came with me and they were all at least ten years older than me. I don't even understand how you could do that to me!"

"There's nobody your age who qualifies enough to do one. Except Kankuro and Temari of course."

I raised my head and glared at him, "so why didn't you send one of them with me?"

"It wasn't their test. It was yours." I blinked and tilted my head in question, "i didn't tell you this earlier but if you want to you can join Suna Anbu."

I jumped up onto my feet and looked up the few inches i had to to look Gaara in the eyes, "Seriously! That's awesome! I'd totally join, if you're not joking!"

He smiled and suddenly pulled a mask out of nowhere. It was a porcelain Anbu mask and was shaped like a bird's, "your code name is Bird. When you report to the Anbu headquarters once we're done here you'll be given a uniform. Under no circumstances should you let anyone know what happens during your missions."

"Do i have to report to the council? They're still annoying."

He smirked, "of course not. I wouldn't make you do that. You report directly to me."

I threw a fist up in the air and with the other i took the mask from him, "this is so sweet! I get to go on harder missions now!" Gaara watched as i put on the mask and rearrange the civilians jacket i had been wearing so that it covered my head. The mask had little hoos around it so i hooked the fabric to it.

"Do you think it's be ok if i just wore this? It's comfortable and you can't see my head when i have it like this. I'm sure the uniforms don't have hoods like my sweatshirt dose."

He nodded and still smiling i jumped off the rook and vanished. I already knew where the Anbu headquarters was. Gaara took me there once, but i can't remember why. It's not far from the Kazekage building, probably for immediate response.

I jumped into the dumpster next to the Kazekage building. The bottom of the dumpster had a seal on it that would bring anyone who touched it to the Anbu headquarters. Nobody was worried about a kid dumpster diving because everyone in the base is a trained ninja. They can easily just knock them out and erase their memories of the event.

The dumpster is half full anyway. Though it's not smelly because the trash is more or less just paper towels stuffed in garbage bags. There's nothing disgusting about it and all we have to do is touch the bottom.

I dropped three feet to the ground under my feet. I had arrived at the Anbu headquarters was silent and dark. There were lights every 20 feet and the walls were made out of sandstone i'll be honest here and tell you that the last time i came i painted the entryway bright neon pink, they didn't notice it either because i had a genjutsu over it until i was done.

They weren't very happy about it. They couldn't even hire a genin team to clean it up because they can't have a genin team knowing how to get in here. I got a stern talking to from Gaara when he realized what i had done while i was waiting for him to finish with whatever he was doing.

The hallway was empty and i walked through it slowly. You see the thing i have against this place is the fact that i can't see in the dark like all these other guys seem to be able to if i wear an eyepatch over one eye it'll have that thing where one eye can see in dark areas so i don't have to wait for my eyes to adjust.

With that though in mind i ran down the hallway and into the maze.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm lost. I've been walking down these hallways for about an hour now and i'm lost. I'm trying to find the locker rooms where i'm supposed to report before any mission. The first room i found was the place i had to go to get my team assignments.

I'm part of team 13 who lost a member not to long ago. They're in locker room 13 but in order to meet them i have to find the room first. I'm not getting anywhere though. I feel like i've gone down this hallway about 100 times already.

"Bird. i've was sent to find you." i turned to the Anbu wearing a pig's mask. "We have a mission assignment."

I jumped up and down, "Yay! A savior and a mission!" i feel like he was judging me but i can't bothered with that. It's not like i care about being judged about what i'm wearing. I do have permission to wear this anyway.

"Er, sure. Our locker rooms are this way. I'll draw you a map when we get back." i cheered and ran after him as he turned iaround and began heading in the direction i had just came from.

I hung my head in defeat as i walked behind him. I can't believe i got lost. This place it to dark and there aren't any signs. I think i'll have to speak to Gaara about this. Perhaps he will be able to get them to add more lights and a few signs to direct people where they need to go.

If he doesn't do that i might just die in these hallways, because there is no way i'm going to be able to find my way around here. The man with the pig mask stopped outside a wooden door.

"This is our locker room. We're an all male team by the way." i nodded in response and looked the door. There was a number made out of sandstone in the door. It was the number 13. Clearly they are trying to add some sort of sign. Not that these are very helpful.

I followed him inside and looked around. The hallways are so dark thought that i'd be dark in here too, but no. they have more light than they need. Not only are there lightbulbs on the ceiling but for some reason this room has a row of windows on the top of their far wall.

"This locker here is yours." the man i am now going to call pig pointed to the least open locker along the wall on my left. It was the closest one to the door. There were only three other lockers in the room and two people sat in front of them. They were pulling weapon out of their lockers and putting them in the harnesses around their waists.

"Oh, hey new guy!" i blinked as all of a sudden i was staring into the face of a blue fish. The fish masked guy had light brown hair that reached his shoulders. It was tangled and resembled a rats nest, "I'm Blue! The guy who led you here is my brother! He's Pig!" he them motioned to the other guy who was watching me with mild curiosity, "Th"

He was cut off by the final man with a ape mask, "I'm Ape. i'm your captain. Blue and Pig are your other team mates. Blue's long distance, Pig's our medic-nin, and i'm a close up fighter. If they assigned you to us, you must be an all around fighter. I've read some of your file."

"Well, nice to meat you. I'm Fish."

They all nodded and i feel like Blue was glaring at his brother but i'm not sure because his mask was casting shadows over his eyes, "If you're ready we have a mission. It's a simple excort to Kahona. It's an S-rank mission. We'll be escorting a missing nin to Kahona. He's not to important so if he died it's not horrible."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Blue, "He means that the missing-nin is a defect from Kahona and they want to torture him for information. They probably won't get anything from him though since he's not a very important mission-nin. Nobody from their village knows about him."

I nodded, "Great! So when are we leaving?"

"Right now if everybody's ready." Ape looked at each of us and was met with nodes, "Ok then let's go."

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

I have a few words to describe the character of the missing-nin, annoying, loud, childish, stupid, and a waste of time. He complained every chance he got, wined about everything, and tried to slow us down as much as possible.

I know we were trying to get him to Kahona as unharmed as possible but if he keeps this up i might let a strat kuni hit him. I'm sure i'd get in trouble for it, but i think it's be worth it. The guy has the weirdest shade of neon orange hair, and a chubby face. He's more on the heavy side and he's wearing an all white tracksuit.

"You! Short kid! Get me some water! I'm thirsty!"

I continued walking, not speaking and doing exactly what is commanded of an Anbu. we were nearly at Kahona. I could see the village Gates. The man was really trying to stall now.

"Come on! One of you guys have to have some sort of emotion!" we suddenly turned onto a side road and teleported to the Hokage's office. I placed my hand on the large missing-nins shoulder and teleported him with us.

I stayed silent, hoping that the Hokage and the team of genin wouldn't recognize me. It was clud hair and his genin. Yellow was there, and pinky, "Oh, you're here. Kakashi i want you to go with Bird and the missing-nin. Take them to T&I."

"Yes Lady Hokage." He waved and walked over to me. The missing-nin i'm not going to bother remembering the name of was watching him warily. "Hey short stuff, they don't plan on killing me right?"

I ignored him and felt myself being teleported. The three of us were suddenly in a interrogation room. The fat missing nin was sweating buckets and i forced him into the interrogation chair and chained him to it.

Despite fighting back as hard as he could the pressure my wind was putting against his body was too much, "Hello bird. How long have you been in Anbu? You don't look that old."

I looked at him then raised a finger. Using my lighting i formed an answer, ' **Four day** s' (Four days).

"You must have great chakra control to be able to turn lightning into letters." He all of a sudden was in my face and looking through the black fabric i had attached to my mask so people couldn't see my eyes. "Take off your mask."

I stepped back and the missing answered for me, "Whaa, hey Kakashi dude. Don't you think that's a bit personal? I've never seen this guy without a mask. He wears it in his sleep to!"

Kakashi fixed his glare on the missing-nin, "If he has nothing to hide then he won't have a problem with it." i stepped back once more and held up my hands to stop him from approaching me. I then made the decision to speak.

"I didn't think you wanted to know who i am."

He froze and the next second he had punched me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and doubled, "Kakashi! This is unacceptable behavior! The boy you just punched in very close to the Kazekage! Don't make our villages relationship any worse!"

He blinked in surprise and jumped back, "Lady Hokage!"

The Hokage walked over to me and straightened my back. She lifted up my shirt and her hand began glowing green as it hovered over my stomach, "It's fine. I killed a lot of your people for a man who was already dead."

"That is in the past. You were being deceived."

"That does not excuse my actions," i said forcefully, "I killed a total of 48 civilians and 6 chunin. I then held of a large number of jonin off so they could not protect the rest of your village while it was attacked."

She glared at me then turned her angry gaze to Kakashi, "Now, i want you to understand, that Suna has a friendship with Kahona now. Their Kazekage ows Naruto quite a bit. Bird here is a messenger." she looked at me, "Come with me. I have a message i want you to give the Kazekage."

I kneeled in front of her, "Of course." i followed her out of the interrogation room just as the head examiner from the first exam entered the room. Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. I trailed after her through the many hallways and eventually we were climbing up stairs. I blinked in mid surprise when the stairs opened up into the Hokages room through a invisible door.

"Alright, all you Anbu in here are dismissed for. Hm, lets see. Five minutes!" as soon as she was done the Anbu that had been hiding in the room seamingly melted of the walls and jumped out the window.

She turned to me with a very serious gaze, "What i'm about to tell you can be repeated to nobody but he Kazekage. Speak to him when he is alone." i nodded and she began her message.


	13. Chapter 13

I rested in Kahona for a day then began our journey back to Suna. I remember the hokage's message clear as day. I promised not to repeat anything she said unless it was to Gaara. I didn't even tell my new Anbu team despite their pleading.

We're about a day's journey away from Suna right now counting the stops we have to make in order to eat a little. We took one every three hours for five minutes. That allowed us to eat protein bar before we started back out.

Being on an Anbu team wasn't much different than being on the genin team with Gaara and his siblings. There are just a few more rules we need to follow. No showing emotion or anything when on a mission. We're only allowed to when we're alone.

We aren't allowed to give out our real names or anything like that. I'm supposed to try and not show anyone who i am, but with a few Kahona jonin out to get me it's a bit harder than i'd thought it'd be.

"Bird. Do a quick perimeter check." i nodded my head minutely towards Ape and peeled of towards the left. I did this every time we took a break. The first time i did the cheak there was a small group of bandits. I took care of them quickly and had no trouble.

I made them pay from downgrading my underestimating me due to my size. That's the worst thing to do when going up against. They found that out the hard way and now their insides are laying all spread out in the trees and their organs are hanging on tree branches.

The person who sees that is going to have a hard time stumecing it…

 **(Change of p.o.v. The two immortal guys from the Akatsuki)**

All they were supposed to be doing was colecton the bounties on a mall group of bandits that had been causing a town some trouble. They had found them no problem but the state they were in when they happened upon them, was nothing short of terrifying.

If the two hadn't seen as many bodies as they had they had no doubt they would have lost their lunches. "These bodys aren't even in good enough to take in for the bounty. They were killed in cold blood."

The head the man with five hearts stated.

"You must hate the person now." the man's inmortal partner laughed.

"They didn't even leave a clue about who they were, or which way they went! We can't ven track them by smell!" the man threw the head he was holding at a nearby tree. The head was mutated in almost every way. It's eyes had been carved out, and it's mouth had been sewed shut with weeds.

"They had some pretty brutal methods." the two men walked away, their black cloaks covered in red clouds flapping in the gentle breeze.

 **(Back to normal p.o.v)**

We reached the village in what felt like years and midently headed toward the Kazekage's tower, despite it being nearly midnight. I already knew Gaara would be in his office before i peeled off from my team who was heading towards the council.

"Bird. we report to the Council." i waved goodbye to Ape, Blue, and Pig.

"I don't so see ya." i darted away before they could tell me otherwise and walked into Gaara's office without knocking. I already knew it was empty so i had no worries about interrupting something.

The redhead looked up from where he was doing paperwork, "You're back earlier than expected."

I waved my hand n dismissal, "He wasn't all he was trying to make himself out to be. Anyways the mission had no difficulties other than a small group of bandits that i took care of. The Hokage did give me a message for you."

His eyes narrowed, "Alright."

I went into remembering mode and repeated her word for word, "it would greatly strengthen our two villages if we carried out this plan. However, we must take into consideration the Akatsuki. We have acquired the knowledge that they are after the tailed beasts. It would be in our greater interest to strengthen guard over you and any jinjuriki you can get into contact with."

I paused to take a breath, "Your messenger here, is now a trusted ally of Kahona despite his previous ill actions towards us. You were wise in choosing him as our messenger despite his young age. I have nothing more to tell you. I hope to hear your reply soon."

I looked into Gaara's eyes and immediately looked down at the floor again. I fell into a kneeling position mutch like i had done before the Hokage. I knew that right now Gaara was going to speak to me as Kazekage not as my friend.

"Anbu Bird i hereby give you a new assignment. You are now the messenger of Suna. All messages classified as A rank and higher will be given to you. What i say next is my reply to the hokage, 'I will increase my guard like you have suggested, and try to send a message to my other Jinjuriki i run into. I will send Temari to you in a week for a months time to go over the details of our treaty plan. I apologize for anything Suna has done to you in the past under my father's ruling. I hope we can stay on good terms.

I would like to ask you a question," He all of a sudden switched languages to Suna seinlanguage and spoke gibberish at the same time. I paid close attention to the sign-language, "What are the plans for taking care of the Akatsuki? Have you found out where their base is or the amount of missing-nin in their ranks?"

He walked back to his desk and sat down, "That is all. Rest for a day if you need but get to Kahona as soon as possible. You are dismissed."

I nodded and vanished from the room after using a simple wind teleportation jutsu. I didn't need to rest. I've always had really good stamina and i don't feel tired yet. I looked at the sky. It was dark and if i was careful and planned everything right i would be able to retch Kahona in two days or so.

I took one last glance at the village before leaving, "Well, looks like Kankuro got out of his bet."

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

"Back so soon? Didn't you rest a day at your village?" the hokage's tone of voice signaled she was expecting me to say no to her second question.

"I was not tired and i was told to bring the Kazekage's response to you as soon as possible. I'm more reliable than a messenger bird and to make up for my slowness i must try and take as little time as possible to return with replies."

She waved her hand, "Meh, who cares. The kazekage's your friend, he'll understand. Now what's his reply?" her attitude shifted suddenly and i blinked from behind my mask.

I nodded and began, "I will increase my guard like you have suggested, and try to send a message to my other Jinjuriki i run into. I will send Temari to you in a week for a months time to go over the details of our treaty plan. I apologize for anything Suna has done to you in the past under my father's ruling. I hope we can stay on good terms.

I would like to ask you a question. What are the plans for taking care of the Akatsuki? Have you found out where their base is or the amount of missing-nin in their ranks?"

She nodded and as soon as i finished yeller for somebody to bring her some coffee. One of the two Anbu i sensed in the room slipped out from the room to get her what she requested. She laid back in her chair and i'm positive i heard every joint in her body crack, "Go rest for a bid and come back in a few hours. I need to think up a response."

I nodded and left immediately. Hm, what to do in Kahona?

I pulled of my mask and pulled my hood down before walking on the streets. There were a lot of food stalls, and i can't deny wanting to try a bunch of the food. I would have but i didn't have any money with me. I only had a messenger bag filled with ration bars, food pills, a single kuni, and a few other odds and ends.

"Oh hey! You're that guy from the chunin exams that was supposed to fight Bushy brows!"

I turned around and faced the yellow haired idiot that had just singled me out. There was a taller man next to him with two red streaks on his face and spiky white hair, "Your name was Naruto, right?"

"Yeah! That's me! Naruto Uzumaki!" i sighed as the older boy nearly shattered my ear-drums. "Hey! Pervy-sage! This is the little kid that was in the chunin exams with me!" the white haired man bent down to look me in the face.

"Are you sure his shrimp a shinobi? He looks like an eight year old civilian."

I punched the side of his face and he rocketed into the cement wall on my right, "I'm a shinobi, thank you very much."

 **(Toad guys p.o.v)**

I groaned as i peeled myself out of the wall. The kid packed a mean punch. I would be feeling this one for days. I walked back over to Naruto and the younger kid dressed like a civilian but no doubt a shinobi.

I looked at his outfit trying to find a headband. There was none. Why wouldn't he wear one? You have to in order to be given missions unless… no that's impossible. This kid can't be in Anbu.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you're a shinobi. No need to get defencive."

"I find it hard to believe that a sannin such as yourself if taking filth all over Kahona's name without caring." i flinched back minutely at his glare.

I turned to look at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, do you mind if i borrow your friend for moment?"

He tilted his head and stared up at me, "Hu? Sure Pervy-sage. You have to ask him though." i looked over at the other boy and he nodded.

I smiled, "Great! Fallow me." he trailed behind me as we entered an alleyway. Within seconds i had hm pinned to the wall with a kunai to his throat. He showed no emotion and i blinked in shock when i felt a strip of coldness on the front of my neck.

I didn't dare move in fear of the kuni splitting open my jugular, "How may i help you?"

"What do you want with Naruto?" i snarled.

He smiled at me warmly, "what makes you think i want anything from Yellow? I couldn't care less about him. He's the one who called me out." i glared at him and he laughed, "Ah,, you noticed i didn't have a headband on."

I didn't even realise it had happened and i was on the other side of the ally and he was digging around in his messenger bag. I caught a fleeting glimpse of something white, but it was gone as soon as i saw it.

He pulled out a Suna headband, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm from Suna and i'd hate to cause trouble for the Kazekage. Though i might if you don't back off." he began walking out of the ally, but right before he turned he looked over his shoulder, "Oh and by the way toad-sage. I am in Anbu."

He vanished around the corner and i steed out of the ally to go after him but the street was empty of living life. Only Naruto was standing around, "Hey Pervy-sage! What'd you talk to him about? He didn't seem to happy about it. He just disappeared as soon as he walked away."

"You don't have to worry about it." i ruffled his hair and he swatted my arm away.

"Hey!"

 **(Back to normal p.o.v)**

Wow, a run in with the only other sanin from Kahona that isn't a missing-nin, and he suspects me of going after Yellow. I was supposed to rest but apparently the world is against me doing that even though i'm actually a bit tired now.

I stopped walking as two green jumpsuit wearing shinobi turned the corner, and froze as they stared at me. I groaned. Why does the universe hate me so?


	14. Chapter 14

"My dear youthful Arashi!" Lee yelled, crying crocodile tears and crushing the life out of me in a hug, "I have not seen you since the chunin exams!"

I nodded and looked at Gai pleadingly. Thout he may just leave me here to die. He does after all know what my role was in the attak, "Lee! This boy you claim to be youthful is so very not youthful! I have seen his fagitude!"

Lee jumped away instantly gasping in horror, "What is wrong with him! Can we help him regain his youth Gai-sensei!" the two then ran of a few feet and began having a private conversation. They cast glances at me every few seconds. I was clearly their discussion topic.

I walked over to them smiling, "I'm sorry if i troubled you any, but i need to get some rest. I traveled here to Kahona then back home and then back here again. In eight or nine days. I'd really like some rest."

They nodded vigorously and stepped to the side to let me pass. I walked by and a soon as i was out of sight i sprinted towards the forest and climbed up into a tree. I curled up in the highest branches and quickly fell asleep.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

I woke up when i tumbled out of the tree. I blinked up towards the tree tops only for there to be three deer staring me in the face.

"Oh, hello."

One of them nudged my cheek and i sat up. I looked them over and slowly climbed to my feet under the steady gaze of two bucks and a doe. I rubbed the doe's head and smiled, "Sorry if i caused a disruption. I didn't mean to bother you."

The two bucks snorted and approached me at a steady pace. I painted them as well and soon i was sitting cross legged on the ground with three deer surrounding me.

 **(Pineapples dad p.o.v)**

A younger buck came and fetched me while i was in the middle of playing shogi with Shikamaru, "Sorry son, but somebody's wandered into the forest." he waved me away and layed down to take a name.

I laughed lightly and began following the buck. He was leading me closer to the center of the forest but not quite there. I blinked in surprise when i saw the intruder. It was a civilian boy, and he was surrounded by deer. More continued to join him and he was playing with some of the newborn fawns.

"How'd he tame them?" i whispered allowed and looked to my escort only to find he had joined the rest of the deer. I walked out from behind the tree and approached him. The deer looked up at me then laid their heads back down.

"How did you get them to be so calm around you?"

He looked up at me, "What do you mean? I fell asleep in a tree and there were three when i woke up. They just came to me and lied down." i linked and watched him carefully. He was an intruder in our forest and not even a shinobi.

"Who are you?"

He smiled and tilted his head, "I'm Arashi, it's nice to meat you. You look a lot like Pineapple to."

I frowned. He must know a Nara but the only one i can think of right now is…, "You know Shikamaru?"

The little boy nodded, "He took the chunin exams with me. He was the only one who passed from your village." all of a sudden i remember the child i had only heard stories but… i glanced him over once more looking for a sign of him being shinobi. There was none.

I find it hard to believe that this is the boy from Suna who killed five chunin and an entire street full of civilians in mere seconds, "You.." he cut me of.

"Well i must be going now. I rested like the hokage told me to so i can make my trip back to Suna now." i watched and he pulled up his hood and pulled a mask from his bag, and lipped it to his hood. I then watched in silence as the Anbu from the sand jumped of.

The deer huffed but made no move to get up. I simply turned and walked away. There are very few things i can't figure out but that boy is one of them.

 **(obviously back to the normal p.o.v)**

I made a quick stop at the hokage tower to tell her i was leaving and to get her message. She handed me a scroll and waved me away without glancing up from the paperwork towered around her room. "Read this and burn it when you're done."

I nodded, and jumped out the window. I ran through the gate without any trouble.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

I made it to Suna in two and a half days and reported to Gaara right away.

"Hey Garra. I'm back. Did you miss me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not. How could i miss somebody who causes me more trouble than anyone else?"

I pouted, "i didn't cause any disruption for you! Anyway, you want to hear the message or not?"

I looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "Shouldn't you respect me more? I'm your kazekage and elder."

I waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Gaara."

"Relay the message."

I glared at him lightly, "I will welcome your sister when she arrives, and no we have not figured out a plan about how to deal with the akatsuki. We have however figured out a few of the members. There is Uchiha Itachi, the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan in a single night. He's sasuke's brother.

There is kisame, a fish like man from iwo we believe. There are aksi several others but i am not quite sure who they are. We have spies out trying to find out who the rest are. If you come up with any information, please send it to us."

Gaara nodded and sighed, "I want you to return to kahona. Inform them that i will be visiting in a few days. I would also like for you to rest in the village for a day. I don't believe you rested before heading back to Kahona last time."

I laughed, "I rested in Kahona for a bit. When i woke up i was surrounded by a bunch of deer."

He raised an non-existent eyebrow, "Tell me the story."

I smiled brightly an began my tale.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

I rested for a day then packed some fresh clothes and took of for Kahona. This time however i was accompanied by a team of genin of their first C-rank.

"Hey, Shinobi-san?

I looked at the three genin who were looking at me strangely, "Yes?"

"You are in Anbu right? Ence you wear that mask and all," i nodded, "well we wanted to know how old you are."

I tilted my head, "any other questions?"

They nodded, "why are you wearing civilian clothes?" they all wanted that one at once. I looked at their jounin sensei who sighed and placed a hand on the center onnes head.

"He's in Anbu. They aren't allowed to give out any information." he looked at, trying to see my eyes, "sorry about them."

I shrugged then suddenly went rigid. There was an ambush up ahead and they weren't bandits they were ninja, "Wait here." i walked forwards and they stopped walking as i had commanded them to.

They all looked rather curious but i offered them no answer. I vanished into the bushes and within seconds i had gutted a few and made a few others explode. It took me five minutes or so to take care of the group of twenty and when i walked from the bushes covered in blood the three genin gasped despite them being older than me.

"It is safe for you to continue on now. I took care of the threat since they were after me."

They nodded, and only their jounin sensei looked fine with the display. There were organs and blood splattered all over me and i knew it wasn't a pleasant sight, "Thankyou." he didn't pry into why they were after me and i had no plans to tell him.

"If you continue with me you will run into several more shinobi groups. It would be wise if you traveled under the cover of trees." the man shook his head.

"I'll help you if anything goes wrong. I'm sure there's something important on your person that can't get into anyone else's hands." i looked him over. He looked normal for any jonin. He wore the outfit they handed out, and had a few piercings, but other than that he was normal.

"Very well, but i am not responsible for any of your deaths if you happen to die." he blinked but nodded nonetheless.

I turned away from him and the five of us headed down the road towards Kahona. I was right in my assumption. Not even a half hour after the first time we were ambushed again. There were more this time and the jonin sensei helped me. Not even my wnd can defeat 90 people at once.

It may be wind but there are limitations to what i can do with split focus. I was still the only one who killed anyone on the mission and this time the genin saw one of my kills. Two of them promptly lost their previous meal and the other fainted.

They'd have to get over that.

It was another twenty minutes before they came at us again. I swore colorfully many times at the number. There had to be at least 200 this time, "Where are all these people coming from! They're all teleporting to their positions!"

I killed 20 as they charges us and injured another 7. They kept coming through. I growled in annoyance when i saw that they were targeting the three genin who had actually wet their pants.

Pushing chakra into my feet i jumped over the heads of the men coming after me and landed behind them. I placed bloody hands on their shoulders and teleported them to a safe distance. I sent their sensei next as soon as i was able to get through the 19 men between us.

I chuckled lightly as they swarmed me. Then i began the killing spree. They managed to land hits on me and i was losing blood quickly but i was killing them 30 at a time for every hit they landed on me.

I had kuni sticking up in random places everywhere and several of them had fallen out already and were bleeding. I collapsed to the ground upon a pile of corpses. I had killed them all, but there was a man with a orange masked face.

"Tobi is sorry, but Tobi is a good boy. So Tobi bring you back to base." i was helpless as he lifted me up like a sack of potatoes and carried me off. I smiled faintly. I had managed to write a note, telling the hokage that Gaara was coming to visit.

They wouldn't be able to catch the air bird ither. It was a simple jutsu i touch myself ajes ago. I pull together air and it makes a slightly greyish form. It's almost like a messengers bird but it's not helpful because it only lasts five minutes before popping. I made sure to add extra chakra though so that it goes really fast and gets to Kahona.

"It'll be easier if you take a nap."

My eyes flickered to the orange swirled man, and despite him looking through the mask to where my eyes are the black cloth keeps the swirling sharingan from working. He sighed then waked the back of me neck. The world faded to black quickly.

"Sleep nicely."


	15. Chapter 15

**(Tsunade lady p.o.v)**

A bird made of end crashed through my window and dropped something in its mouth before vanishing. I picked the piece of paper of the floor and read it.

"Lady Hokage. Gaara will be visiting you in a few days. I do not know when. I am going to be captured by the Akatsuki. I teleported a genin team to your gates a minute ago. I'll be taken to their base and i'll send back as much info as i can.

Tell Gaara i'm sorry, but i won't die."

My eye twitched at the letter and i hit my desk. It was snapped in half with a loud snap, "Somebody get me a new desk! I want a messenger here immediately! I need to send a message to the Kazekage! Get me somebody i can trust!" the Anbu in the room dispersed to fulfill my requests.

I sat in my chair and looked over the room. He was captured and because of it he will be getting me more information about the members of the akatsuki. I have to find a way to throw the council off. If they catch wind of him being a messenger i'll be in huge trouble for allowing him to be captured.

Well, i guess he's a momentary spy.

"And somebody send a message to Jiraiya! He's to return to the village immediately and bring Naruto with him!"

 **(my normal p.o.v)**

When i woke up my hands were tied behind my back and my feet were tied up as well. I was then tied to a chair. There were chakra cuffs as well and i raised an eyebrow.

"You guys really went through a lot of trouble to catch me. It's nice to know that you think i'm so important."

"Tobi is glad you are not fighting." the orange masked man stated happily appearing five feet from me, "We want to know what the messages you were bringing to Kahona and back to Suna."

I smiled. I wasn't wearing my Anbu mask anymore so he saw it, "Well, i hope you know that i can't tell you."

He nodded and ran from the room, "Tobi is disappointed! Tobi will get Itachi!"

Why is he so cheerful? It seams troublesome. Sorry pineapple i stole your word. I waited patiently for the masked man named Tobi to fetch the Uchiha clan murderer. I wasn't looking forwards to experiencing the sharingans genjutsu ability.

I can't even get out of it.

"Hello Arashi. I will give you one last chance to tell us the messages you've been sending." i looked at the feet of the Uchiha.

"I can't do that. Sorry bout that. You should let me go."

He sighed and forced my head up by holding my chin and pulling up. I closed my eyes, "You will tell us. One way or another." Tobi then came around to the back of the chair and forced my eyes open. The sharingan stared into the depths of my eyes and i immediately fell under the genjutsu.

I saw deaths after deaths, i saw things from another time period. I remembered past lives that i shouldn't remember. I remembered what i was. Not human, not demon, i am child of mother nature. I am the one who controls the skys.

 **(Uchiha killers p.o.v)**

I don't think the genjutsu worked like it should have. The boy had collapsed and gone limp, but he made no signs of being terrified of what he was seeing.

"Tobi doesn't think it worked."

I looked at him and frowned, "We will have to try a different method when he wakes up. I myself will be trying to think of why it did not work. Bring somebody else to torture him." i walked from the room without looking back but right when i was about to leave something yanked me back.

"Tobi thinks he's awake!"

I turned my head with mild difficulty and looked at the boy. His eyes were open and i flinched, "You reminded me of everything. I should thank you. You see it's my job to control the skys. My mother is the earth and she created me to help this world regain balance. You seem to have disrupted it."

I flinched back as he looked into my eyes, "What are you." i attempted to say, the pressure making it muffled.

"I am a child of the earth. Thank You for reminding me of my purpose." he walked from the room and headed into the base. As soon as he was fifty feet away the pressure faded and i fell to my knees choking on air.

"Tobi think's we messed up."

I glared at the man but did not reply.

 **(Normal p.o.v)**

After getting out of the rope and cuffs i made away from the room leaving the two Uchiha stuck to the walls momentarily. I was lost, and that didn't really surprise me. Though i was following the mild draft n the air to find the exit.

I feel as though i'm getting there, but something is wrong. I sense Gaara in the hideout. Suddenly i switched directions and began running. How'd they capture Gaara! When did they capture him!

Dang it! How long was i out for! I smashed through a door to find Gaara laying on a bed unconscious. I ran to him and looked around the room. There were two hands and a total of three people were in the room.

"Looks like the prisoner escaped, un." i jumped back as they lept towards me pulling Gaara back with me.

"Don't state the obvious Deliara."

"Then don't be such a art hater, un! Art is an explosion!" he reached a hand into the pouch at his side and i jumped backwards to put more distance between us. I turned tail and ran, taking Gaara's unconscious body with me.

I turned another corner only to see the two Uchiha and had to turn down another corner, "Wake up Gaara! I could use your help right now!"

He did not stir, "Give up, un! You won't be able to find the exit, un"

I suddenly entered a large chamber that only had one exit and it was the entrance i came in from. The other side of the chamber had a large stone covering it and i already knew i wouldn't be able to move it.

I layed Gaara down beside the stone and turned to the five Akatsuki members, "I can not allow you to harm the Kazekage."

"Then we fight, un!"

I gulped and slid into a taijutsu stance. My eyes narrowed and they all launched themselves at me. I made four clones and did everything in my power to disable their hands. I grunted in pain as the original me was slammed into a wall.

"You'll be a great addition to my art." i glared at the red headed puppet master. He was using his puppets to hold me back and i made a seal. Another clone popped into existence and stood over Gaara as a last resort.

"You have a lot of fight in you."

I smiled and pushed away the puppet pinning me to the wall, "I have to."

 **(outside the stone p.o.v as well as a two day time skip)**

Team Kakashi and team Gai looked at the giant boulder in front of them. There was a piece of paper on it and they all frowned, "It's a sealed entryway and i feel fighting inside."

Both teams shared a look, "Do you think that Arashi was able to escape and is protecting Gaara? We have to get this open! Hey Sakura do you think you could use your monster strength and break the boulder!"

The pinkett's eye twitched, "No i can not. It's too big for me to break."

"I know the seal." Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, "It has to be opened by five people. We have to find the other four seals though."

The Hyuga activated his byakugan, "i can to it."

Gai pointed a hand up in the air, "My team can open the four seals! We're faster than the rest of you!"

That settled it and team gai split when neji pointed them in the correct directions. "Ready, set, go!" all at once the five seal slips were removed and the boulder was moved.

They all gasped. Gaara was laying on the ground right in front of them and a clone stood over him, nearly transparent due to low chakra, but still solid.

The original Arashi had wounds everywhere.

He turned to look at them, "thank the gods. You made it. Take Gaara and get out of here, i'll be able to hold them off a while longer."

He coughed up blood as a kuni impaled his stomach.

"Yo-u, we-re a wor-th-whi-le apo-nen-t, un." delirar painted. The four others were n the same state but the storm boy was in much worse condition than them.

"Arashi!" the boy looked over his shoulder and smiled, "I do-n't h-av-e mu-tch lo-ng-er to li-ve. Pl-ea-se gr-an-t m-e my la-st wi-sh. Ta-ke Ga-ara, a-nd g-o."

"If we do that you'll die!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't." he picked up Gaara and turned his back to the dying boy, "Lets go."

The group looked uncertainty at the boy but tree jumped away.

 **(returning to normal p.o.v)**

I heard them jump away and put forth more effort to keep the five frown men back. My clone popped and i was trying to be everywhere at one. I couldn't feel anything anymore, and everything was growing fuzzy. The wind felt more like a part of me than ever before and i recognized the feeling as me returning to the sky.

I could hold them off for five minutes. Five minutes only. They would be tired and most likely not go after Gaara. I couldn't run away though. I'd only make it a few feet before collapsing and die anyway.

I began the countdown and after five minutes if allowed myself to finally collapse and the world to grow black.

I am Arashi. I am the sky. I am not human, i am not a demon, i am the sky. I am the only person who knows what i am. I am loved, and i am useful.

And so i died. I returned to the sky and gave the world of shinobi the push they needed to become balanced again.


End file.
